


Quella notte

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Dopo una notte di bagordi, al mattino Kaori si sveglia tra le braccia di non uno, ma due uomini, senza alcun ricordo: vive un sogno o un incubo?
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo, Mick Angel/Kazue Natori
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è una traduzione dal francese all'italiano; info sull'originale subito sotto!
> 
> Titolo originale: Cette nuit
> 
> Link storia originale: http://mokkorihunter.free.fr/viewfic.php?id=1094&f=158&c=1&action=read
> 
> Link autore: http://mokkorihunter.free.fr/profil.php?m=1094&action=consulter

Stava sorgendo una mattina calda e radiosa. Kaori si stava svegliando lentamente dopo una notte piena di sogni che la fecero arrossire e rabbrividire. Aveva mal di testa, la bocca era leggermente pastosa e le orecchie erano sature di un suono ignobile. Non avrebbe dovuto bere la sera prima. Sapeva che non reggeva l'alcool ma quegli idioti l'avevano sfidata e lei non aveva voluto lasciare che la prendessero in giro. Sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, però.

Delicatamente, la realtà riprese il suo posto. Si rifiutava di aprire gli occhi a causa del sole che l'abbagliava. E poi si sentiva bene, al caldo, al sicuro...il suo cuscino odorava di polvere da sparo: strano...

Le lenzuola sembravano scivolare sulla sua pelle in una dolce carezza. Si bloccò e lentamente riaprì gli occhi. Era nella stanza di Ryo. Cosa ci faceva lì? Alzò piano la testa. Era tra le braccia di Ryo, con la testa appoggiata al suo petto. La mano di lui era appoggiata sulla sua coscia e si rese conto con orrore di essere nuda. Cos'era successo?

Cercò di ricordare ma non le venne in mente nulla. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era che Mick, Ryo e lei erano andati a bere qualcosa dopo una missione piuttosto complicata. Ora si svegliava tra le braccia di Ryo, nuda come un verme, e lui...sollevò il lenzuolo, le guance rosse come peonie. Era nudo anche lui. Russava per bene. Si voltò per alzarsi dal letto e fu fermata dalla visione davanti ai suoi occhi. Mick era sdraiato proprio accanto a lei, ugualmente nudo. Represse un grido. Si alzò con cautela e uscì dal letto. Poi vide le poche tracce di sangue sulle lenzuola e le lacrime le salirono agli occhi di fronte alla terribile situazione: aveva avuto i suoi primi rapporti intimi, con il suo partner e un altro uomo, e non se ne ricordava...

Sentendo il panico soffocarla di fronte all'orrore della realtà, se la filò rapidamente. No, non avrebbe...non con entrambi, comunque...non era possibile. Corse a chiudersi in bagno e si precipitò nella doccia. Doveva chiarirsi le idee, pensare, capire cos'era successo. La prima cosa che le venne in mente fu che lei aveva acconsentito a...quello. Urlò: anche nella sua testa, non poteva pronunciare quelle parole senza arrossire. Non l'avrebbero costretta, nemmeno da ubriachi. Ryo e Mick erano pervertiti ma non stupratori. Mentre si lavava, sentiva che certi punti del suo corpo erano stati sollecitati, il che confermava i suoi sospetti: aveva avuto rapporti intimi con l'uno e/o l'altro dei suoi amici. Pensò immediatamente a Kazue e pensò che non sarebbe stata in grado di guardarla in faccia. E Mick e Ryo? Arrossì. Non l'avrebbero più lasciata in pace: Ryo l'avrebbe presa in giro o l'avrebbe ignorata. Forse le avrebbe chiesto di andarsene? Una profonda angoscia nacque nel suo cuore. Non poteva vivere lontano da lui. Finalmente uscì dalla doccia e andò a vestirsi. Non poté fare a meno di osservarsi allo specchio, ma il suo corpo non mostrava alcun cambiamento, eccetto...magnifico, adesso aveva anche un succhiotto! Indossò un paio di jeans un po' larghi e una canottiera senza maniche ma col colletto abbastanza alto da nascondere il segno.

Nessun suono proveniva dalla stanza di Ryo, tranne il russare dei due uomini. Scese in cucina per preparare la colazione. Ne approfittò per avvertire Kazue, cercando di nascondere il suo disagio, dicendole che Mick aveva dormito a casa loro. Cucinare le calmò un po' i nervi e si pose la seguente domanda: come reagire davanti ai due? Non poteva dire: "Ehi, ragazzi, per due super uomini come voi, mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un ricordo memorabile, ma non mi ricordo nulla..."

Come fare? Mettere le cose in chiaro o lasciare perdere? Affrontare l'argomento per prima o aspettare che lo facessero loro? Decise di fare in modo che le cose si chiarissero spontaneamente. Dopotutto, avevano bevuto molto anche loro, forse non avrebbero avuto alcun ricordo? Quindi, tutto ciò si sarebbe fermato lì e lei sarebbe stata l'unica a sapere...

Si sedette al tavolo con la sua tazza di caffè. La tenne tra le mani per scaldarsi. Aveva freddo. All'improvviso rivide le immagini nei suoi sogni e pensò che in realtà fossero reminiscenze di quella notte. Fu sollevata nel vedere solo Ryo, poi improvvisamente fu presa dalla rabbia perché dopo tutte le cattiverie che lui aveva assestato al suo corpo da maschiaccio, alla sua camminata, e via dicendo, alla fine quel corpo gli era piaciuto. Si sentì un po' orgogliosa.

All'improvviso udì un ululato seguito subito da un altro provenire dalla stanza di Ryo. Corse per vedere cosa stava succedendo. Ryo era in piedi, nudo come un verme, con un cuscino in mano per nascondere la sua intimità e Mick gli stava di fronte, dopo aver tirato il lenzuolo per fare lo stesso. Erano faccia a faccia con aria stordita:

"Cosa ci fai nel mio letto, Mick? E nudo per di più?"

"Non so niente. Mi ricordo solo di essere crollato in salotto, poi nulla"

"Allora come sei arrivato qui?"

"Non lo so. Potrei capire di essere arrivato nel letto di Kaori, ma nel tuo..."

Un martello da 100 tonnellate atterrò sulla testa del biondo per aver osato pensarlo. Ecco, si disse Kaori, quello era un sollievo.

"Ben fatto, Angel. Devi essere davvero disperato per voler fare una visita notturna a Kaori"

Ryo non vide il martello da 10.000 tonnellate della vendetta divina lanciato da una Kaori più che arrabbiata.

"Questo ti insegnerà a fare il pagliaccio! E ti ho già detto di vestirti quando dormi: il tuo mokkori non m'interessa!"

A quelle parole, un'ondata di immagini tornò alla sua memoria per smentire la sua bugia: il suo mokkori non l'aveva lasciata indifferente quella notte. Sentì le guance diventare rosse, di nuovo, e indietreggiò per uscire dalla stanza.

"Io...vado a vedere se ci sono dei messaggi"

Piantò lì i due uomini ancora incastrati sotto i rispettivi martelli. Mentre si liberava, Ryo pensò che sarebbe stato meglio continuare a dormire. I sogni erano molto più piacevoli della realtà, anche se, ancora una volta, la protagonista era l'unica persona che si rifiutava di toccare. Gli era sembrato così reale. Guardò il suo amico che si stava ripulendo e con voce disgustata gli disse:

"Mick, infilati le mutande, per pietà"

"Eh, va bene! Mi sono fatto tirare un martello dopo essermi svegliato vicino a un uomo, quindi calma, devo riprendermi dallo shock..."

"Dì un po', non mi hai fatto niente, vero?" gli disse Ryo, gli occhi socchiusi, infilandosi i pantaloni.

"Sei fuori di testa!! E tu, chi mi dice che non mi sia saltato addosso?"

"Piuttosto salto su Kaori!"

"Non fare il disgustato: basterebbe che schioccasse le dita perché io le saltassi addosso. Solo tu non ti accorgi che è una bomba" scattò Mick, irritato.

Ryo si alzò in piedi dopo aver raccolto la sua fondina e guardò malissimo il suo compare. Mick deglutì quando vide Ryo prendere la sua Magnum e respirò quando la mise nella fondina. Doveva smetterla di dire cento idiozie al minuto.

"Bene, tornerò a casa. Secondo me, potrei anche ricevere un altro martello..." disse Mick, ridendo stupidamente e sfregandosi la testa.

"Non dimenticare i tuoi vestiti per strada!" gli disse Ryo. Scese a fare colazione. Approfittò della calma per rilassarsi un po' dopo i giorni stressanti che avevano avuto. La missione che avevano accettato per Saeko era stata pericolosa e aveva riportato molti ricordi in particolare per Kaori perché c'era stato un legame con una vecchia indagine di suo fratello. Quando Mick aveva proposto di andare a bere qualcosa in tre per celebrare la fine del caso, aveva accettato e, con sua sorpresa, anche Kaori, che raramente usciva e di solito lo faceva con le ragazze. Avevano bevuto molto, Kaori li seguiva con bevande analcoliche. A dire la verità, il resto della serata era vago. Si riscosse: non sarebbe rimasto lì tutto il giorno.

Uscì un po' più tardi dopo una doccia rinvigorente. Fece il giro dei suoi informatori per tenersi aggiornato sulle ultime notizie, poi si recò al Cat's Eye. Fu fermato nel suo ingresso volante da un martello che lo mandò a ballare il valzer dentro il muro.

"Sì, ero già qui" sospirò Kaori. Miki trattenne una risata e Falcon grugnì.

"Ah ah, Kaori, ti avevo visto ovviamente. Bisognerebbe essere ciechi per non vederti"

"Molto divertente, Ryo. Dovrai pensare a rinnovare le tue battute" disse, sporgendosi sopra la sua tazza di caffè, un barlume di tristezza negli occhi. Ryo andò a sedersi accanto a lei.

"Allora, la lavagna?"

"Niente, nessun messaggio. Puoi tornare alle tue occupazioni"

"A me le belle signorine mokkori" disse sfregandosi le mani, lo sguardo libidinoso. Kaori sospirò.

"Io rientro. Ho delle cose da fare"

"Ok. Ehi Kaori, sei in lutto?" le chiese. Lei si voltò di scatto, sorpresa.

"No, perché?"

"È raro vederti in nero, soprattutto di questi tempi..." rispose semplicemente. Lei lo fissò, poi uscì.

Sapeva di essere stato maldestro. Si chiese se lei stesse bene. Sapeva che il Doc le aveva dato un trattamento a base di erbe per rilassarsi. Ma oggi la sentiva stressata, avrebbe voluto aiutarla. Ma Kaori era forte! Sarebbe stata bene. Camminò svelto lungo i marciapiedi di Shinjuku in cerca di compagnia. Si beccò un sacco di schiaffi, pugni, calci e borsettate. Con faccia infelice rientrò a casa.

Nel frattempo, Kaori aveva pulito e riordinato la casa. Aveva cambiato le lenzuola per cancellare ogni traccia della notte precedente e per non destare sospetti, lavò tutti i vestiti. Stava preparando da mangiare quando Ryo rientrò.

"Ehi, è tutto splendente. Ti annoiavi?"

"No, ho solo recuperato dopo la missione. Devo andare a occuparmi del bucato, vado"

Lui andò in camera sua e scoprì che lei aveva cambiato anche le lenzuola.

"Non è rimasta disoccupata..."

Un tale caos di pulizie lo preoccupò, e si chiese se lei non stesse peggio di quanto pensasse. Andò a raggiungerla. Era persa nei suoi pensieri, appoggiata alla ringhiera.

Kaori ripensava alle immagini che le defilavano nella testa. Quelli della notte erano mescolati con i ricordi del passato. Era sopraffatta dalle emozioni che l'assalivano e non riuscivano a smettere. Pensò che la notte le avrebbe portato consiglio, sospirò e si voltò. Ryo la fissava in silenzio. Le si avvicinò e si appoggiò al suo fianco.

"Stai bene, Kaori?"

"Sì, Ryo. Sono solo un po' stanca. Andrò a letto presto"

"Sicura?"

"Sì, non preoccuparti" rispose lei mettendogli una mano sul braccio. Andò a occuparsi del bucato, poi rientrò.

Il contatto della sua mano aveva rianimato le immagini dei sogni della notte e lui dovette concentrarsi per calmare il suo ardore. Poteva parlare quanto voleva: Kaori non aveva nulla di mascolino e il suo outfit di quel giorno, jeans neri e maglietta nera, sottolineava piacevolmente le sue curve.

Kaori aveva preparato da mangiare e mentre la cottura proseguiva, fece i letti. Quando rifece quello di Ryo, sentì un nodo allo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto ricordare le sensazioni provate quando l'aveva toccata, baciata, accarezzata. Ma niente...solo impressioni fugaci. Si asciugò una lacrima dispettosa e uscì dalla stanza.

Mangiarono in silenzio. Persino Ryo si privò delle sue aspre osservazioni sulla qualità dei piatti. Poi Kaori andò a letto. Sentì Ryo uscire: avrebbe sicuramente fatto il giro di Kabuki-cho. Serrò il cuscino e si addormentò, non senza difficoltà.

Quando tornò quella notte, Ryo si fermò nella stanza di Kaori. Aveva il sonno irrequieto. Mise a posto una ciocca che le era finita sul viso. Il contatto sembrò tranquillizzarla. Si promise di monitorarla silenziosamente nei giorni successivi per vedere se la situazione si fosse evoluta favorevolmente. Altrimenti avrebbe parlato con Doc. La lasciò e andò a letto.


	2. 2.

Erano passate due settimane da quando gli eventi avevano avuto luogo. Kaori non era avanzata su ciò che era realmente accaduto. Era riuscita a respingere le immagini in secondo piano in modo da non vederle di continuo tutto il giorno. Era stata corsetta: era troppo difficile vedere il suo partner mentre allo stesso tempo vedeva entrambi in pieno atto...voleva gettarsi tra le sue braccia, spogliarlo e...

Stop, si disse, le guance rosse. Lasciava riaffiorare quei pensieri solo la sera, cercando costantemente di trovare i dettagli che le avrebbero permesso di conoscere la verità, ma nulla.

Si sentiva frustrata e allo stesso tempo provava risentimento nei confronti degli altri due. Era colpa loro se aveva bevuto. Di quello almeno se ne ricordava. Avevano passato due o tre ore in quel bar. Ryo e Mick erano già in fase avanzata. L'avevano invitata ma, a dire il vero, avevano passato il tempo a rincorrere tutto ciò che indossava una gonna tranne lei. Non aveva tirato fuori il martello perché avrebbe dovuto saperlo che sarebbe finita così. Quindi aveva messo come un coperchio sulla propria rabbia.

Eppure si era sforzata, indossando un bel vestito che Mick aveva trovato parecchio di suo gusto, non evitando di dirglielo e facendole apertamente delle avances finché Ryo non gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia. Altri uomini non erano stati insensibili al suo fascino e le avevano offerto da bere, cosa che lei aveva rifiutato ogni volta. Non aveva visto gli sguardi dei due uomini verso gli altri e, dopo un po', era stata tranquilla, molto tranquilla, troppo tranquilla...aveva raccolto le sue cose e si era alzata per andarsene. Mick l'aveva supplicata di rimanere. Lei aveva detto loro che avevano già bevuto troppo e che avrebbero fatto bene a rientrare ugualmente. Allora Ryo l'aveva sfidata:

"Ok, signora Guastafeste, ti offro un bicchiere. Se lo bevi e riesci poi a infilare questa moneta nel bicchiere al primo colpo, allora rientriamo. Altrimenti rimaniamo tutti qui"

"Non bevo, Ryo. Lo sai"

"Un bicchiere, Kaori. Non ne reggi uno? Ok, lascia stare: ti ho sopravvalutata" aveva detto con un sogghigno. L'aveva offesa. Lei sapeva che accettando commetteva un grosso errore, lasciando che la sua impulsività prendesse il sopravvento...di nuovo.

"Ok, un drink" aveva risposto, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Lui aveva ordinato un Manhattan che aveva sorseggiato lentamente per abituarsi, sentendo l'alcool montarle lentamente alla testa. Certo, aveva fallito. Non reggeva l'alcool e le sue idee erano già confuse. Ricordava vagamente di aver ballato con Mick, poi niente. Forse aveva bevuto ancora o no? Non sapeva nemmeno come fossero rientrati. Il seguito, lo conosceva: il risveglio tra i suoi due presunti amanti...represse ancora una volta il desiderio di urlare.

"Kao, dove sei?" sentì.

Si alzò dal letto dove stava riposando e uscì a incontrare il suo partner.

"Vieni, è ora del tuo allenamento"

"Arrivo"

Lo raggiunse per la sessione di lotta corpo a corpo. Da due settimane, sentiva il suo sguardo su di lei, soppesandola. Non ce la faceva più. Che lui si ricordasse di quella notte senza volergliene parlare? Non osava affrontare la questione per paura di essere respinta, derisa o quant'altro. Parò i primi colpi, poi Ryo la sfidò ad attaccarlo.

"È solo questo che hai in mente: sfidarmi? Sfidarmi a bere, ad attaccarti? Cosa ti inventerai ancora?" borbottò.

"Hai finito? Possiamo continuare a lavorare?" la canzonò severamente.

"Sì" mormorò lei piano, riprendendo compostezza.

Lo attaccò e lui la evitò velocemente. Lei ripeté il gesto e lui l'afferrò per il polso, girandole il braccio. Glielo strinse più forte del solito.

"Ryo, mi fai male"

"Concentrati, Kaori. Pensi che i criminali aspettino che tu abbia le idee chiare per attaccarti?" le urlò.

"Smettila di prendermi per idiota e incompetente! Faccio del mio meglio. Ma non è mai abbastanza per te!"

"Non voglio vederti morire, lo capisci? Ho promesso a tuo fratello di vegliare su di te ma tu non mi aiuti"

"Lascia stare mio fratello! Se sono un tale peso, perché mi tieni con te da sei anni?"

"Me lo chiedo anch'io!" disse lui senza riflettere. Lei si allontanò, ferita, poi, dopo pochi secondi, fuggì dalla stanza.

Ryo la lasciò andare. Perché l'aveva spinta al limite? Perché le aveva detto tutte quelle idiozie? Ultimamente era preoccupato: lei non era più la solita, la sentiva sulla difensiva anche con lui e non gli piaceva. Erano soci. Se lei non si fidava più di lui, come avrebbero potuto continuare a lavorare insieme così bene come sempre? Decise di andare da lei, dovevano chiarire le cose. Non la trovò nella sua stanza, né in cucina né da nessun'altra parte della casa. Era certamente uscita per rimettersi le idee a posto. Avrebbero parlato al suo ritorno.

Kaori era uscita di casa come una furia. Non sapeva nemmeno perché fosse arrabbiata con lui. Se l'era presa per niente, mentre lui si preoccupava per lei. Ma in quel momento, non sapeva che pesci prendere: era così sballottata dalle sue emozioni che provava come poteva a proteggersi da tutto ciò che potesse scuoterla.

Fu improvvisamente tirata fuori dalle sue fantasticherie da urla oltraggiate di donne. Avanzando in quella direzione, si sentì ribollire in faccia. Stava ancora facendo l'imbecille. Non aveva perso tempo a ricominciare con le sue scemenze. Vedeva già l'espressione libidinosa, le labbra sbavanti...vide rosso. I pugni chiusi, si avvicinò e vide lo zoticone. Beh, non era quello a cui pensava...

"Mick, cosa ci fai qui?" fece severamente.

"Mia amata Kaori!" gridò, saltandole addosso mezzo nudo. Lei lo sistemò con un martello, incastrandogli la testa nel marciapiede. I passanti li guardarono allibiti.

"Sono anch'io contento di vederti..." si lamentò lui sotto il martello.

"Pensi un po' a Kazue? Al male che le fai?"

"Ma no" disse lui, togliendosi la polvere di dosso. "È pazza di me e del mio corpo da atleta...allora, mia bella, che ne dici di te e me in un grande letto a baldacchino..." sussurrò, prendendola per la vita e premendola contro di sé.

"E il mio martello, che ne dici del mio martello!" rispose lei, facendo oscillare altre 100 tonnellate sulla sua testa. "Mai più, hai sentito Mick, mai più!" gli disse mentre se ne andava.

Mick la guardò stranito. Rifletté ma non capì: il martello se l'era meritato, questo era certo. D'altra parte, cosa non ci sarebbe stato mai più? I suoi tentativi grotteschi di seduzione? Kaori sapeva che era solo un gioco. Teneva davvero a lei, ne era anche stato innamorato, ma la cosa si fermava lì. Amava la sua natura impulsiva e prendere un martello in testa era certamente doloroso ma una bella prova di amicizia per quanto lo riguardava. Sbatté la testa contro un palo di fronte agli occhi attoniti dei passanti: era un masochista...

Riprese la caccia.

Kaori stava piangendo quando arrivò al cimitero. Vedere Mick l'aveva sconvolta. Non poteva più sopportare quella situazione. Si inginocchiò davanti alla tomba di suo fratello e vi appoggiò la testa come se lui fosse lì davanti a lei. Avrebbe voluto così tanto che la circondasse con le sue braccia e le desse conforto. Riusciva ancora a vedere i suoi occhi pieni d'amore su di lei, il suo modo di arruffarle i capelli dopo una discussione seria, tutte le piccole attenzioni che avevano reso il suo ambiente un bozzolo sicuro, sereno e caldo. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno ora.

"Cosa ho fatto, Hide? Ho rovinato tutto. Doveva essere una delle esperienze più belle della mia vita ed è diventata un incubo. Cerco di non far vedere niente ma mi sta divorando da dentro"

Le sue lacrime si fecero più forti. Soffocava sotto il peso di quel dolore.

"Io...non so cosa fare. Dimmi che passerà, dimmi che mi riprenderò, dimmi qualcosa. Merda, Hide, perché te ne sei andato così in fretta! Non avevi il diritto di lasciarmi!" cominciò a urlare mentre picchiava la pietra. "Non avevi il diritto! Ho bisogno di te e tu non ci sei! Sono sola! Completamente sola, mi senti!"

Crollò sulla tomba senza forze. Non sentì i passi avvicinarsi a lei e saltò quando due mani si posarono sulle sue spalle.

Nel frattempo, Ryo era uscito: aveva bisogno di sfogarsi. Così si avviò verso il parco. Dopotutto, la giornata era bella e soleggiata, le ragazze avevano indossato i loro abiti primaverili, avrebbe visto belle gambe scoperte, si disse sfregandosi le mani. Vedendo la sua prima preda, assunse il suo aspetto seducente e cominciò a farle una corte molto assidua anche se seria. La giovane donna arrossiva ai complimenti di lui. L'aveva in tasca. Quando le offrì di andare a bere qualcosa, lei accettò, ma quando si girò e lui le vide il sedere, non poter fare a meno di allungare le mani, palpeggiandola esageratamente, la bava alle labbra. Quel corpo meritava l'attenzione dello Stallone di Shinjuku, già pronto all'azione altrove...

Purtroppo, la ragazza non la pensava allo stesso modo e urlò. Poi si voltò e gli assestò la borsa in faccia più volte. Allertate, le persone si avvicinarono e due uomini vollero aiutare la ragazza. Ryo, sebbene fosse in grado di difendersi da loro, fuggì: non aveva l'abitudine di lottare con persone innocenti.

Non arrendendosi, riprese le sue peripezie e incontrò Mick, la cui aria da belloccio aveva un po' sofferto a causa del massiccio incontro con Kaori. Vedendo Ryo che guardava con ansia in tutte le direzioni alla ricerca della sua partner, lo rassicurò dicendogli che era già lontana. Ripresero la loro attività preferita con sempre lo stesso esito, poi, con la sera che avanzava, fecero il giro dei cabaret, divertendosi con le conigliette e ubriacandosi. Alla fine, crollarono in un vicolo a due passi da casa e vennero svegliati di mattina presto da Kazue e Saeko. Il risveglio fu gelido e bagnato, le ragazze avevano gettato un secchio d'acqua sulle loro teste.

"Saeko! Perché sei così crudele con me? Persino Kaori non è così cattiva..." si lamentò Ryo. Lei si inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo guardò severamente.

"Ho recuperato la tua partner con il cucchiaio ieri pomeriggio. Sei fortunato che sia stata sedata, altrimenti avrebbe passato la notte a rodersi il fegato per colpa tua" disse indicandolo. Le sue parole lo svegliarono d'un tratto e il suo cuore si strinse dolorosamente.

"Dov'è?"

"In camera sua. Dorme ancora. Il Doc passerà per le 10 per visitarla di nuovo. Rimarrò per altri venti minuti, il tempo che tu ti faccia la doccia e ti cambi. Puzzi di alcool, Ryo"

Si alzò e se ne andò. Lui ignorò lo sguardo accusatore di Kazue e aiutò Mick a rialzarsi. Era preoccupato per la sua partner e allo stesso tempo arrabbiato con se stesso: se Saeko aveva potuto vedere Kaori disperata, era perché quest'ultima aveva perso il controllo e lui non l'aveva previsto. E Kaori, che faceva sempre paragoni tra sé e l'ispettrice, odiava quell'ammissione di debolezza. Ma si disse che erano sfuggiti a una situazione più grave: Kaori avrebbe potuto essere rapita ancora una volta...

Prima che Saeko partisse, le chiese cos'avesse visto e sentito. Lei gli spiegò come Kaori stesse colpendo la lapide di suo fratello urlandogli di averla lasciata sola per poi crollare in lacrime. Ecco tutto. Lui non chiese cosa ci facesse lì. Conosceva i legami che avevano unito Saeko e Maki e quanto la sua morte l'avesse toccata anche se sembrava indifferente a molte cose. Quando lei se ne andò, Ryo si sedette accanto a Kaori in attesa che si svegliasse.

Quando uscì dal suo sonno senza sogni, Kaori sentì una presenza al suo fianco: era lui. Anche tra mille, sarebbe sempre stata in grado di identificarlo. Inconsciamente, tirò il lenzuolo per proteggersi dal suo sguardo. Lui si sedette accanto a lei sul bordo del letto.

"Buongiorno, Sugar"

Lei lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi. Da quando i loro rapporti si erano evoluti in quel modo? Col nodo in gola, cercava di trovare le parole.

"Parlami, Kao. So che non stai bene. Parlami, per favore" sussurrò.

La vide rannicchiarsi su se stessa e appoggiare la testa sulle ginocchia. Lei non poteva sopportare di vederlo torturarsi così per colpa sua ma non riusciva a trovare le parole per spiegarsi. Come spiegargli che stava soffrendo per qualcosa che ricordava vagamente e lui per niente? Che aveva paura delle conseguenze sulla loro partnership, che lui la respingesse? Lui la prese tra le braccia, sapendo che era l'unica cosa da fare per il momento, darle un po' di conforto. Lei non lo spinse via, lasciandosi cullare finché non si sentì abbastanza forte da uscire dalla sua bolla.

Ryo non le fece altre domande. Si concentrò su cose pragmatiche come lavarsi, vestirsi, mangiare, dicendosi che ripristinare un po' di normalità le avrebbe fatto bene. Lei lasciò che lui la guidasse e gli fu grata che fosse lì, proprio lì, come avrebbe fatto suo fratello.

Quando arrivò Doc, osservò la sua paziente e la portò in camera sua per visitarla. A Ryo fu chiesto di starne fuori, cosa che fece con riluttanza dopo aver avvertito il vecchio di rimanere professionale. Dopo un primo esame, Doc si sedette di fronte a Kaori.

"La pressione è un po' bassa ma il resto sembra a posto. D'altra parte, ciò che mi preoccupa è lo stato di ansia in cui ti trovi. Cosa c'è che non va, Kaori?"

"Non voglio parlarne" rispose la giovane donna, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Kaori, ascoltami bene. Se continui così, cadrai a pezzi. È la missione che ti turba ancora?"

Lei scosse negativamente la testa. Lui posò una mano sulla sua, ma lei la tirò via rapidamente come se il contatto la bruciasse. Improvvisamente lui ebbe dei sospetti.

"Kaori, andrò dritto al punto. Il tuo comportamento, la tua crisi di ieri...sei stata violentata?"

"No!" gridò la giovane donna, inorridita.

Ryo entrò nella stanza dopo aver sentito l'urlo della sua partner. Doc gli fece segno che andava tutto bene e gli chiese di uscire di nuovo. Lui li guardò e obbedì.

"Molto bene. Allora parlami"

"Io...non posso. Lui non deve saperlo. Ryo..." sussurrò, girando la testa verso la porta.

"Kaor, tutto quello che mi dici rimarrà tra noi. Se non vuoi che gliene parli, non lo farò" le disse, guardandola dritto negli occhi. Lei lo guardò e annuì.

"Nemmeno Kazue deve saperlo"

Doc la guardò, sorpreso: cosa c'entrava Kazue in tutto ciò? Kaori sospirò e gli disse tutto. Doc non fece commenti inappropriati, nessuna battuta. La lasciò aprire poi, quando ebbe finito, le prese entrambi le mani in un gesto confortante e disse:

"Vorrei che tu fossi venuta da me subito dopo. Avremmo potuto prendere dei campioni e forse sollevato alcuni dei tuoi dubbi. Ciò che è fatto è fatto, non ci soffermeremo sull'argomento"

"Ok" mormorò lei.

"Per il momento, vorrei visitarti per accertarmi delle conseguenze e fare degli esami del sangue per verificare alcune cose"

"Verificare cosa?" chiese, improvvisamente nel panico.

"È routine Kaori: conteggio dei globuli, il tuo tasso di ferro, e se non sei incinta..."

"Ma prendo la pillola: non c'è rischio"

Il dottore le lanciò uno strano sguardo e proseguì.

"Il trattamento che ti ho dato conteneva iperico, che annulla l'effetto della pillola"

Vide lo stupore sul suo viso, poi il dolore.

"Io...no...non ne vale la pena. Non posso..."

"Non sei pronta a considerarlo, posso capire. Ascolta, come medico, ho bisogno di sapere per adattare il trattamento. Ma se lo desideri, posso aspettare prima di comunicarti i risultati. Mi dirai quando sarai pronta. Va bene?"

Lei annuì.

"Nel frattempo, per non trascurare nulla, ti darò integratori alimentari. Non ti faranno male"

Lei lo lasciò praticare i suoi esami. Confermò che aveva perso la verginità ma tutto era a posto. Riempì alcune fialette del suo sangue e la lasciò. Lei rimase come anestetizzata per un momento, poi si addormentò di nuovo, svuotata dalla nuova eventualità.

Doc rifiutò di dire qualsiasi cosa a Ryo, tranne che lei aveva bisogno di riposo e che doveva prendere quanto le aveva prescritto per prendere il toro per le corna. Poi se ne andò. Poco dopo, quando Ryo andò a vederla, si era addormentata. Chiuse la porta, preoccupato e frustrato per essere stato così escluso dalla vita della sua compagna di squadra. Sperava che avesse solo bisogno di un po' di tempo e che dopo avrebbe parlato con lui.


	3. 3.

Ryo si svegliò di soprassalto dal suo ultimo sogno. Il suo cuore batteva a cento all'ora. Era stato così realistico...aveva l'impressione di sentire tutto quanto sulla sua pelle. Perché continuava a sognare Kaori? Delle sue labbra sulle proprie, sul proprio corpo, di lui su di lei, gli occhi brillanti di desiderio? Il suo corpo reagì a quei pensieri, traditore: lei era intoccabile, la sorellina del suo migliore amico...la sorellina era cresciuta bene e Mick aveva torto, lui sapeva che era bella e desiderabile ma non poteva toccarla.

Sentì arrivare Kaori. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di dormire. Si era un po' ripresa da un mese. All'inizio lui l'aveva un po' spinta, per farle mettere un piede davanti all'altro, mantenere la routine, non farla rinchiudere nei suoi pensieri oscuri, così le diceva. La costringeva ad andare alla lavagna ogni mattina ma non la infastidiva quando tornava a dormire una volta rientrata. A volte era esausta. Avevano avuto due incarichi come guardie del corpo e con suo grande sollievo avevano mantenuto la loro osmosi come partner. Lei ancora non gli aveva detto cosa c'era che non andava, ma era rilassata.

Kaori entrò lentamente nella sua stanza. Lo guardò dormire per un minuto. Le faceva sempre battere il cuore per quanto era bello e sereno quando dormiva. Era anche sollevata di poter entrare in quella stanza senza vedere le immagini residue della loro notte d'amore di continuo. Gli si avvicinò e lo scosse per la spalla.

"Ryo...Ryo..." lo chiamò piano. Lui si voltò verso di lei, aprendo lentamente gli occhi.

"Vado a vedere se abbiamo dei messaggi alla stazione e a fare la spesa. Andrò da Miki dopo"

"Ok Kao. Ti raggiungerò lì"

"A dopo. La colazione è pronta"

"Hai preparato anche le compresse per lo stomaco?" chiese, nascondendo il sorriso. Ricevette il suo martello da 10 tonnellate mattutino e fu soddisfatto. La sua Kaori era tornata.

Si alzò dopo averla sentita uscire, oziando un po' nel letto. Come al solito, banchettò con la sua colazione e non lasciò una briciola.

Kaori uscì, felice di sentire l'aria fresca del primo mattino. La giornata sarebbe stata calda. Aveva programmato di uscire presto e poi rimanere al fresco in casa per il resto del giorno. Avevano un incarico: un messaggio attendeva alla lavagna, l'appuntamento era per le 15.00 al Sun City Hotel. Peccato: sarebbe dovuta uscire di nuovo al caldo...pazienza, ne avevano bisogno. Avrebbe sopportato la calura. Notò l'ora e il luogo dell'incontro e, mentre stava per andarsene, fu spintonata da un passante frettoloso. Caduta a terra, si alzò ma dovette aggrapparsi alla lavagna presa da un capogiro. Maledetta calura...

Si rimise in strada dopo pochi minuti di attesa. Passò a fare la spesa e poi si diresse al Cat's Eye. Miki saltò di gioia quando la vide arrivare. Lei e Falcon erano stati via per un paio di giorni e aveva un sacco di cose da dirle. Era così entusiasta che non sapeva da dove cominciare. Kaori sorrise indulgente. Falcon le posò una tazza di caffè davanti come al solito. Quindi Miki si lanciò in un appassionato monologo sul loro soggiorno. Kaori lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco a Falcon che diventò regolarmente rosso, poi le lasciò sole. Ciò la fece ridere. Miki terminò la sua storia mezz'ora dopo, eccitata da morire.

"Bene, ora che ho monopolizzato tutta l'attenzione...e tu come stai?" chiese.

"Tutto bene. La routine, sai" rispose vagamente Kaori.

La campanella tintinnò e un Ryo seminudo volò in aria. Sfortunatamente fu intercettato da un martello generosamente offerto dalla sua adorata partner. Una mano apparve dal pavimento e si sentì un:

"Buongiorno cara Miki"

"Buongiorno Ryo, le abitudini sono dure a morire" rispose lei. Poi si rivolse all'amica mentre Ryo usciva dalla sua prigione di legno.

"In ogni caso, il tuo vestito ti sta benissimo. Farai girare un sacco di teste per strada con il seno che ti fa. Hai cambiato reggiseno?" disse Miki. Kaori divenne rossa come una peonia, era proprio da Miki. Parlava senza nessun imbarazzo di biancheria intima di fronte a Ryo.

"No, no" rispose lei con una vocetta.

"Dovrai spiegarmi come fai. Sembra che tu abbia preso due misure!" disse Miki, leggermente gelosa.

Kaori avrebbe voluto nascondersi. Ryo lanciò un'occhiata discreta alla figura della sua partner e dovette far prova di grande autocontrollo per non toccare con mano. Con mano? Per affondarvi con tutta la faccia! Era maledetto.

"Due misure?! Non hai più occhio, Miki. Si è dovuta mettere due arance per dare quest'illusione. Una sogliola..."

Fu interrotto da un martello lanciato da una rabbiosa Kaori, irritata come non mai. Senza pensarci, abbassò la scollatura, mostrando il reggiseno:

"Per tua informazione, sono vere! Se non le sai più distinguere, sei tu che non hai più occhio!"

Improvvisamente la rabbia scomparve e le lacrime le inondarono gli occhi, così si sedette sullo sgabello, d'un tratto esausta. Miki le circondò le spalle per confortarla, guardando male Ryo. Lui aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva: essere calmato nei suoi ardori. Kaori ingoiò il suo caffè, ormai freddo, e raccolse le borse della spesa.

"Abbiamo un appuntamento alle 15 al Sun City Hotel. Cerca di essere in orario. Io torno a casa. Arrivederci, Miki"

Se ne andò lasciando Ryo da solo con Miki. Era appena uscita quando sentì altro fracasso: era irrecuperabile, si disse, scuotendo la testa per la disperazione...

Appena entrata in casa, si precipitò in bagno e uscì qualche minuto dopo, col viso bagnato. Senza prestarvi troppa attenzione, mise via la spesa e preparò un pasto veloce. Mangiucchiò poco. Guardando l'orologio, prese le sue cose, lasciò un messaggio a Ryo per fargli sapere che lo avrebbe raggiunto alle 15 e uscì. Mezz'ora dopo era seduta nello studio di Doc.

"Buongiorno, Kaori. Cosa ti porta qui?" cominciò con uno sguardo accattivante. Kaori inspirò e si lanciò.

"Doc, io...devo sapere..."

"Va bene. Ma prima, come ti senti?" disse, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lei per misurare la pressione e visitarla.

"Va meglio. Ma sono sempre stanca. Faccio ancora un po' fatica a controllare il mio umore. E poi..."

"E poi...?"

"Ho le vertigini, nausea e vomito e il petto mi sta per esplodere" disse, abbassando gli occhi.

Aveva sospettato l'esito da alcuni giorni, ma doveva sentirlo ad alta voce. Lui la condusse al lettino e la fece sdraiare. Mentre esaminava la sua pancia, la guardò dritto negli occhi e annunciò gentilmente:

"Sei incinta, Kaori. Di sei settimane. Stanchezza, nausea, sbalzi di umore, tutto ciò non è finito. Dovrai decidere cosa fare di questo bambino"

"Come?" gli chiese senza capire.

"Puoi ancora scegliere se abortire o tenerlo. Il rischio di aborto spontaneo è notevole nel primo trimestre, fai un lavoro pericoloso, non c'è bisogno che te lo dica. Devi rifletterci seriamente"

Lei era sconvolta. Decisamente, tutta la sua vita stava andando di traverso.

"Posso sapere adesso chi è il padre?"

"Si potrebbe, ma i rischi sarebbero troppo grandi. Per questo ti consiglio personalmente di aspettare fino al parto, naturalmente se decidi di continuare la gravidanza"

"D'accordo"

"Ti farò un'ecografia..."

"No! Non posso...ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per digerire tutto questo. È tutto troppo veloce" disse, la gola annodata.

Doc terminò la visita e lei se ne andò, con la testa piena di domande. Giunta in città, controllò l'orologio e vide che era in anticipo. Decise di fermarsi nel parco per riflettere un po' e rimettersi le idee a posto prima dell'appuntamento. Guardò i bambini che giocavano, cercando di immaginare il proprio in mezzo a loro, vedendosi giocare con lui o lei...sospirò. Avrebbe voluto parlare con qualcuno a riguardo ma, a parte Doc, nessuno lo sapeva. Non volendo ancora dirlo a nessuno, restava con il suo segreto. Seppellì tutto nel profondo di se stessa. Il lavoro aveva la precedenza. Si rimise in cammino e arrivò pochi minuti prima dell'orario dell'appuntamento. Ryo la stava aspettando.

"Tutto bene, partner?" le chiese.

Si era chiesto cos'aveva potuto fare per tutto il primo pomeriggio. Stranamente, non percepiva nulla da lei. Lei teneva sotto controllo le sue emozioni e fu con tono neutro che rispose:

"Sì, sì. Andiamo?"

Partì in direzione del bar. Notò rapidamente la loro interlocutrice tra la folla e sospirò: una donna giovane e bella. Non doveva girarsi per vedere la faccia del suo partner nel vederla. Si sedette accanto a lei dopo averli presentati reciprocamente, lasciando che Ryo si sedesse di fronte alla loro cliente, Fumi Hataro.

"Cosa possiamo fare per lei, signorina Hataro?"

"Ecco, sono una stilista. Io...ma cosa?" si interruppe, sentendo delle dita sulle cosce. Kaori, costernata, balzò sui piedi del suo partner, richiamandolo all'ordine. Lui ritirò le dita...momentaneamente.

"Continui, per favore"

"Mi sono appena sbarazzata di una squadra diretta dalla casa Atama. Ma il mio ex mentore non ha apprezzato e mi ha fatto pressione perché gli cedessi i miei modelli. Ho già ricevuto delle lettere minatorie e il mio atelier è stato visitato due volte. Inoltre, ho l'impressione di essere seguita"

"Quindi desidera una guardia del corpo"

"Sì, soprattutto dal momento che devo partecipare a uno spettacolo tra sei settimane. Una volta presentati i miei modelli, non ci saranno più problemi"

"Non si preoccupi, cara signorina" disse Ryo, prendendole la mano. "Garantiremo la sua sicurezza, di giorno e soprattutto di notte. Me ne prenderò cura personalmente. Ahi!"

"Faresti meglio ad andare a sistemarti. Sai essere proprio maldestro.." gli disse Kaori che aveva deliberatamente lasciato cadere il suo bicchiere d'acqua sul partner.

"È stata colpa tua"

"Era questo o il martello. Preferisci il martello?" gli chiese a voce bassa, con un'intonazione pericolosa, sollevando il sopracciglio. Ryo si calmò e si accomodò tranquillamente al suo posto. Poi, rivolgendosi alla cliente che si chiedeva dove fosse atterrata, Kaori proseguì:

"Ci parli un po' del suo lavoro e di questo spettacolo"

"In questo momento, ci stiamo occupando dei servizi fotografici con le modelle. Le mie creazioni sono per bambini e donne incinte. Lo spettacolo per me sarà un'opportunità per presentare i miei modelli. Ma devo poter finire gli ultimi ritocchi, fare le foto e presentare la mia collezione"

Ryo aveva tralasciato tutto non appena aveva sentito la parole 'modelle'. Vedeva belle ragazze in costume da bagno o biancheria intima, mentre le aiutava a indossare i vestiti, e loro lo avrebbero ringraziato...

Aveva i lineamenti stravolti, con la bava alla bocca. Kaori si colpì in fronte per la disperazione: lui era allucinante. D'altra parte, immaginava già le risate quando sarebbe stato circondato da donne incinte, per niente mokkori per i suoi gusti. E ciò la fece deprimere, ricordandole la propria esperienza. Sospirò discretamente.

"Va bene, accettiamo l'incarico. Verrà a stare con noi da oggi e la seguiremo in tutti i suoi spostamenti. Chi sono le persone che frequenta più spesso?"

Fumi ci pensò un momento.

"Attualmente direi il fotografo e le modelle. Avrò bisogno anche di un assistente per gestire tutto il lato amministrativo e l'organizzazione del salone"

"Bene. Ryo non se la cava male con la fotografia e io avrò il ruolo della sua assistente. Ecco le nostre tariffe"

Kaori le porse un foglio e si girò verso Ryo, aspettando il momento in cui il suo sguardo sarebbe cambiato e lui si sarebbe gettato sulla cliente. Cominciò a contare:

"5...4...3...2...1...0"

"Avrà uno sconto se accetterà una condizione" disse Ryo, con l'aria da bellimbusto.

"Ah sì, quale?" chiese Fumi innocentemente.

"Deve accettare di passare una notte con me! Sarà la notte più bella..."

Fu interrotto dal martello di Kaori, che lo seppellì nel suolo.

"Promesse...non gli dia retta. È un grande professionista, ma di fronte a una bella donna è il peggiore dei predatori" spiegò Kaori tranquillamente, conducendo Fumi all'uscita. Fumi si chiese se avesse fatto bene ad assumerli, ma rapidamente venne rassicurata dalla serenità e professionalità di Kaori, se ne fece una ragione e la seguì. Ryo le raggiunse cercando di ingraziarsi Fumi, invano.

Quando le due giovani donne andarono a dormire, Ryo attese pazientemente un'ora indecente per fare la sua visita notturna a Fumi. Si sfregò le mani in anticipo, immaginando la giovane donna tra le sue braccia. Appena entrato nella stanza dove le due donne dormivano, fu accolto da un martello azionato da un filo teso. Dopo essersi liberato, tirò giù il biglietto che vi era attaccato: 'Tutta la stanza è piena di trappole, vai a dormire! K.'

Se pensava che si sarebbe lasciato impressionare, si sbagliava di grosso. Ma Kaori aveva acquisito esperienza e, dopo altri tre martelli e quattro proiettili in faccia, Ryo tornò mogio nella sua tana, lasciando una Fumi visibilmente basita e Kaori tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Kaori si alzò prima degli altri, svegliata dalle sue nausee mattutine e dal desiderio pazzesco di vomitare. Fumi la raggiunse poco dopo. Kaori vegliò sulla sua tranquillità mentre faceva la doccia, ma Ryo dormiva dopo la sua notte agitata. Venne svegliato solo dopo che le due donne si erano preparate. Kaori portò Fumi in un'altra stanza per fare il punto su ciò che doveva preparare, trovando una buona scusa per allontanarsi dall'odore di caffè che le faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Poi tutte e tre andarono allo studio della stilista. Ryo sbavava anticipando lo spettacolo di tutte le giovani donne denudate e nascose molto male la sua impazienza. Arrivati, l'uomo scese pimpante dalla macchina e, saltellando, si diresse verso l'entrata.

All'improvviso si fermò e fece segno alle due di restare indietro. Kaori si piazzò di fronte a Fumi, placcandola contro un muro.

Ryo aprì la porta ed entrò lentamente. L'atelier era sottosopra, le bozze erano sul pavimento, i modelli erano stati lacerati, ma non c'era nessuno. Lasciò entrare le donne. Fumi sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi: tutto il suo lavoro era distrutto. Non le rimaneva nulla. Si lasciò cadere a terra piangendo.

"È finita. Non avrò mai il tempo di rifare tutto"

"Fumi, bisogna tentare" le disse Kaori inginocchiandosi accanto a lei e prendendola per le spalle.

"Voi non capite. Devo fare di nuovo tutto: prendere le misure, tagliare i tessuti, fare i test e gli aggiustamenti, le foto. E poi, devo organizzare lo spettacolo...non è possibile"

"Quando arriveranno le modelle?"

"Tra una settimana"

"Bene, abbiamo una settimana per montare una serie. Io posso tagliare e cucire e organizzare lo spettacolo mentre tu ti occuperai delle misure e dei modelli. In due, dovremmo poterci riuscire"

"Kaori ha ragione, Fumi" disse Ryo, molto seriamente. Continuò: "Realizzerai questa collezione e questo spettacolo. Ti chiederò di installare il tuo atelier a casa, sarai più al sicuro. Verremo qui a fare le foto. Prendi tutto ciò che ti serve"

Fumi si alzò, ringraziandoli e avendo ritrovato un sorriso. Kaori la imitò ma ebbe un capogiro. Ryo l'afferrò:

"Stai bene? Sei bianca"

"Sì, non preoccuparti. Solo un malessere passeggero" rispose lei, evitando i suoi occhi. Mentre la stilista preparava il materiale di cui aveva bisogno, Kaori raccolse i disegni e ciò che era sul pavimento. Ryo stava cercando tracce o indizi. Una volta terminato, caricarono la (super) Mini e rientrarono.

Dopo aver sistemato tutto per poter lavorare in buone condizioni, le due donne si misero a lavorare. Ryo le lasciò intimando a Kaori di fare attenzione nonostante il lavoro che doveva svolgere per Fumi. Lui aveva altro da fare.

Infatti, si recò agli atelier Atama con l'intenzione di sostenere una piccola conversazione con l'ex mentore di Fumi. Con parole celate, avvertì quest'ultimo dei rischi che avrebbe corso se avesse continuato su quella strada. I giorni che seguirono furono pieni ma tranquilli. Perfino Ryo si comportò correttamente...beh, un po'. Non si poteva pretendere l'impossibile, nemmeno dallo sweeper numero uno del Giappone...


	4. 4.

Erano già passate quasi tre settimane dall'inizio della missione: nessun incidente era accaduto e Ryo pensava che per una volta i cattivi avevano ascoltato...

Il ritmo era intenso ma le ragazze avevano già fatto buoni progressi: la metà della collezione di Fumi era già stata ricreata. Kaori era sfinita, al limite delle forze. Ryo la vedeva esausta ogni giorno di più e si preoccupava. Costrinse le due donne a prendersi una pausa. Fumi protestò e rifiutò: lui non poté fermarla. Ma insistette con Kaori che, in verità, gli era grata per il suo intervento. Per quieto vivere, gli disse che non avrebbe fatto nulla al mattino ma nel pomeriggio sarebbe andata a fare la spesa: il frigo non si sarebbe riempito da solo...

Lui glielo concesse perché così lei avrebbe preso un po' d'aria ma dopo, che le piacesse o meno, avrebbe riposato, anche a costo di legarla.

Kaori si stese sul letto e si addormentò presto in un sonno pesante e senza sogni. Ryo cercò di attirare l'attenzione di Fumi e di sedurla ma invano: la giovane donna era così concentrata sul suo lavoro che non se ne accorse nemmeno...per la sua disperazione. Quindi si sdraiò sulla poltrona e recuperò una delle sue riviste. Ryo non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla lettura. Eppure, gli serviva poca concentrazione per quel tipo di giornale, ma i suoi pensieri erano monopolizzati dalla debolezza della sua partner e si chiedeva se non avrebbe dovuto allontanarla dall'incarico, il tempo di farla riprendere...

Kaori non avrebbe apprezzato, ma toccava a lui prendere la decisione giusta o uno dei due avrebbe finito per soffrire ancora di più...

Quando Kaori si svegliò tre ore dopo, si sentiva fiacca. Non abituata a dormire così tanto durante il giorno, faticò a rimettersi in piedi, così aspettò che le sue sensazioni tornassero alla normalità.

"Dì un po', inizi già a farmene vedere di tutti i colori..." mormorò, posandosi una mano sulla pancia.

Sentì il leggero rigonfiamento sotto la mano e pensò che avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione in fretta e, in caso, parlare con le persone coinvolte: Ryo e Mick. Si detestava: non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere che la situazione le sfuggisse e mettere tutti e tre in quella posizione. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse tenuto il bambino? Ryo avrebbe accettato di tenerla accanto a sé mentre era incinta? E quando il bambino fosse nato? E se fosse stato di Mick, cosa sarebbe successo? I due uomini avrebbero litigato a causa sua? Erano molto amici, non voleva che il loro rapporto cessasse.

Si riscosse. Aveva la spesa da fare. Si alzò con cautela, lasciando passare la lieve vertigine che la prese quando si raddrizzò. Poi, dopo essersi passata dell'acqua sul viso per rinfrescarsi, raggiunse Fumi e Ryo. La giovane donna lavorava con molta concentrazione. Ryo era sdraiato sulla poltrona, a leggere una delle sue famose riviste...alcune cose non cambiavano. Cercò di immaginare un bambino in quell'ambiente e un leggero sorriso apparve sul suo viso. Leggermente incasinato, ma perché no...

"Ho preparato da mangiare mentre tu facevi il remake della Bella addormentata nel bosco. Abbiamo già mangiato" disse Ryo destandola dalle sue fantasticherie.

"Oh grazie. Allora sai cucinare?" lanciò con tono leggero.

"Sono sopravvissuto prima di conoscerti" rispose lui con lo stesso tono. Lei gli sorrise, lui fece finta di non accorgersene. Entrò in cucina e si riprese. Si sentiva affamata come un lupo e mangiò volentieri. Ryo la raggiunse pochi minuti dopo e si sedette di fronte a lei.

"Hai una cera migliore, Kaori. È rassicurante"

"Hai avuto ragione a farmi riposare. Ne avevo bisogno. Grazie" mormorò. Faceva fatica ad accettare la sua attuale debolezza. Aveva paura che lui la mandasse via, e ora lei aveva bisogno di lui molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. Avrebbe voluto svegliarsi solamente al suo fianco quella mattina. Le cose sarebbero state più semplici. Sentendo le lacrime salirle agli occhi – odiava quello sconvolgimento ormonale – si alzò e si preparò a uscire.

"Non dovrei metterci più di un'ora" disse prima di andarsene.

"Va bene. Resta in guardia" disse lui con aria preoccupata. Lei lo fissò e annuì. Aveva letto nei suoi occhi che qualcosa lo infastidiva, abbastanza da percepirlo ma troppo vago per poterlo identificare...

Kaori se ne andò. Quando uscì dal negozio, si fermò un attimo a riposare contro il muro e riprendere fiato. Sperava davvero che i successivi sette mesi non sarebbero stati così...

Spalancò gli occhi, realizzando il pensiero che aveva appena avuto. Doveva ammetterlo: la sua decisione era presa, avrebbe tenuto quel bambino, a prescindere da cosa sarebbe successo. Sì, avrebbe avuto quel bambino anche se, a causa di ciò, avesse dovuto lasciare quella vita, anche se Ryo non l'avesse più voluta, se Mick l'avesse odiata così come i suoi amici...la sua decisione era presa. Una volta terminata la missione, avrebbe parlato con entrambi.

Mentre svoltava l'angolo della strada, sentì una mano ferma appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, inchiodandola sul posto. Si voltò e si trovò di fronte a due colossi dall'aria poco amichevole.

"Dì, bella mia, tu non lavori per Fumi?"

"Solo un momento, per favore" disse lei, voltandosi e appoggiando le borse sul pavimento con una calma che era lontana dal provare, sotto i loro occhi confusi.

Doveva pensare e in fretta...non aveva la sua arma con sé, loro sì, lo aveva notato sotto le loro giacche. Le avrebbero sparato rapidamente se avesse cercato di scappare. Voltandosi verso di loro, colpì il primo col piede e inviò un pugno al secondo, ma quest'ultimo le bloccò la mano e la colpì con il dorso. Sentì il labbro spaccarsi e il sapore del sangue nella bocca. Poi l'altro la bloccò, stringendole la gola col braccia. Sentì la rabbia irradiarsi dal suo corpo.

"Dirai alla ragazza di fornire rapidamente i suoi disegni altrimenti ne pagherà il prezzo. Dovrà solo guardarti per vedere cosa l'aspetta"

Kaori si spaventò. L'avrebbero picchiata, le avrebbero fatto del male, l'avrebbero colpita nello stomaco, il suo bambino...il secondo compare era già di fronte a lei. Sollevò il pugno e lei strinse gli occhi, non voleva vedere...

"Lasciala!" sentì, sollevata. Aprì gli occhi e vide Mick in piedi dietro l'uomo che stava per colpirla, con la canna della pistola contro la sua testa. "Ti ho detto: lasciala, altrimenti farò esplodere la testa del tuo amico e non voglio sprecare un proiettile per niente" ripeté in tono deciso, togliendo la sicura.

Lei sentì la stretta intorno al suo collo allentarsi e i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo terra. Ma sotto shock, le sue gambe scivolarono e lei si ritrovò inginocchiata sul pavimento, cercando di controllare le vertigini che minacciavano di inghiottirla.

"Levatevi di mezzo prima che cambi idea!" disse Mick, puntando la pistola contro di loro. Lei sentì vagamente dei passi allontanarsi e una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

"Stai bene, mia cara?" chiese piano, aiutandola ad alzarsi. Ma le sue gambe tremavano così tanto che quasi cadde all'indietro. Mick la trattenne, circondandola tra le braccia. Lei posò la testa sulla sua spalla: si sentiva così debole, e lo odiava tantissimo. Lui l'abbracciò per rassicurarla. Doveva essersi sentita terribilmente scossa per lasciarsi andare così. La strinse alcuni minuti, non esattamente frettoloso di lasciarla andare perché era raro che avesse una buona scusa per tenere Kaori contro di sé. Doveva ammettere che era bello sentirla così vicina, sentire il suo profumo, il suo calore addosso. Avrebbe solo dovuto abbassare la testa per baciarla come nei suoi sogni più folli...a dire la verità, in quei sogni, Kazue non era mai lontana...la sua faccia si trasformò in un pauroso ritratto di perversione.

Kaori dovette percepirlo perché si allontanò gentilmente da lui. Lui riprese il controllo e il suo aspetto umano per schivare la martellata che non avrebbe evitato se lei lo avesse visto.

"Grazie, Mick. Sei arrivato in tempo" disse dolcemente, guardandolo. Lui era sconvolto. Lei era pallida e aveva i lineamenti tirati.

"Ti accompagno a casa"

"Sì, grazie" rispose lei, girandosi per prendere le sue buste. Fu presa da un altro capogiro. Lui l'afferrò di nuovo e l'aiutò ad appoggiarsi al muro.

"Lascia fare a me. Appoggiati al mio braccio e, se qualcosa non va, me lo dici. Va bene, principessa?"

Lei annuì. Principessa, era raro che la si chiamasse così. Non era il genere di cose a cui Ryo l'aveva abituata. Quindi cercò di immaginare come sarebbe stata la sua vita se avesse scelto Mick al posto di Ryo, ma non ci riuscì, non le venne in mente alcuna fotografia. Cinque minuti dopo arrivarono all'appartamento. Mick chiamò il suo compare che giunse abbastanza velocemente. Stava per fare una battutaccia quando vide il viso della sua partner. Era livida e il sangue della sua ferita al labbro faceva a pugni col suo pallore, per non parlare dell'ematoma che cominciava ad apparire.

"Ti lascio ad occuparti di lei. Vado a lasciare le buste in cucina. Parleremo dopo"

Ryo prese Kaori tra le sue braccia ma, vedendola vacillare, l'afferrò da sotto le ginocchia e la sollevò. Esausta, lei nascose la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, godendosi il calore del suo corpo contro il proprio freddo e il senso di sicurezza che provava. Arrivato nella sua stanza, la mise sul letto e andò a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso in bagno. Le medicò il labbro e applicò un unguento sulla guancia e sul mento. Vide anche il segno rosso sotto il collo che indicava che era stata strangolata e non poté fare a meno di passarvi le dita. Kaori rabbrividì a quel tocco: le risvegliava sensazioni profonde. Lui la guardò con ansia:

"Ti hanno colpito da qualche altra parte? Vuoi che chiami Doc?"

"No, andrà bene. Mick li ha fermati in tempo" gli disse. Vide la rabbia passare nei suoi occhi e seppe a cosa stava pensando. "Ryo, non avercela con te stesso. Non è colpa tua. Sto bene"

"Allora riposa. Kaori...no, niente" si interruppe e la lasciò, vedendola addormentarsi. Non voleva prendere una decisione in un momento agitato, dicendole di andarsene perché aveva avuto paura...

Trovò Mick in cucina che gli spiegò quello che aveva visto, descrisse i due uomini e se ne andò. Sentì Fumi continuare a lavorare nella stanza accanto. Non aveva visto o sentito niente, tanto era assorbita in quello che stava facendo. Avrebbe parlato con lei prima di cena in modo che fosse consapevole del pericolo.

Si sedette al tavolo e meditò. Si incolpava per quello che era successo a Kaori, si sentiva responsabile. Doveva proteggerla...sorrise ironicamente: perché mentiva a se stesso? Lei non aveva più bisogno della sua protezione a tempo pieno, sapeva cavarsela quasi del tutto da sola. Era lui che non poteva sopportare l'idea che potesse rimanere ferita perché...teneva a lei. Così anche l'idea di volerla allontanare lo faceva ridere, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarle andare. Bastava vedere in che stato di esasperazione lo metteva il suo rifiuto a volergli parlare di ciò che non andava, escludendolo dal suo malessere...

Passò a vederla regolarmente nel pomeriggio, rassicurato nel vederla dormire tranquilla. Gli piaceva guardare i suoi lineamenti delicati, il contorno delle sue labbra, sempre così seducenti nonostante la ferita, il disegno del suo naso...

Resistette al desiderio di ripassarli con la punta delle dita per paura di svegliarla. Quella donna lo faceva impazzire, il desiderio per lei lo faceva impazzire e il fatto che fosse l'unica donna alla quale si proibiva di avvicinarsi lo faceva impazzire...

"Mi odieresti se potessi toccarti, amarti come vorrei, Sugar?" mormorò più per se stesso che per lei. Tirò su il lenzuolo che era scivolato e la lasciò.

Kaori si svegliò a fine giornata, il labbro dolorante e sfinito. Restò a letto per un momento, lasciando vagare i suoi pensieri. La prima cosa che le venne in mente fu che era sfuggita a una situazione pericolosa. Avrebbe potuto essere picchiata, soffrirne le conseguenze, persino perdere il bambino. Si mise una mano sul ventre per rassicurarsi. Che vita gli avrebbe offerto? Non avrebbe mai potuto avere un'esistenza stabile e normale come avrebbero dovuto avere tutti i bambini. Sarebbe riuscita a renderlo felice? Ci sarebbe sempre stata? E se si fosse presentato qualcuno ad attaccare quel piccolo essere indifeso? Immagini di mostri che giravano intorno alla culla del suo bambino, di uomini che le strappavano il suo bambino all'uscita da scuola le danzarono davanti agli occhi, causandole lacrime e tremori. Come poteva infliggere tutto ciò a un innocente?

Inoltre, tenere il bambino l'avrebbe costretta a confessare ciò che era accaduto. Come avrebbe potuto guardare di nuovo Mick e Ryo negli occhi? Mick l'avrebbe confessato a Kazue perché, nonostante le sue fanfaronate, l'amava e la rispettava: le avrebbe detto la verità. Kazue si sarebbe arrabbiata con lei, sarebbe stata ferita. E Ryo...l'avrebbe mandata via, l'avrebbe respinta, non importava quanto lei lo amasse. Come aveva potuto pensare anche solo un minuto di tenere il bambino? Rise nervosamente.

"Immagina, povera mia, avere un figlio quando non ricordi nemmeno la sera del suo concepimento? Immagina di dire all'uomo che ami: Ryo, ti amo. Ti piacerebbe crescere il bambino che forse è del tuo migliore amico? Se ti conforta, ricordo vagamente i nostri abbracci ma non quelli con Mick. È un buon segno, no?"

Si rannicchiò e iniziò a piangere. Dopo aver analizzato completamente la questione, si ritrovava a pensare di sbarazzarsi del raggio di luce che aveva illuminato la sua giornata in precedenza. Un abisso senza fondo si formò nel profondo del suo cuore e della sua anima...non poteva farlo. Era troppo difficile. Pianse per lunghi minuti, poi si alzò e si gettò dell'acqua in faccia. Tornando a letto, prese la foto di suo fratello.

"Cosa mi diresti, Hide? Avevi sempre buoni consigli da darmi, a volte una delle tue citazioni che mi rendeva pazza..." sussurrò, passando un dito sul viso del fratello. Ripensò ai bei momenti che avevano condiviso, ai loro istanti di complicità, le sue braccia attorno a lei, e si sentì confortata. Riprendendo il controllo delle sue emozioni, si disse che quel giorno non avrebbe preso alcuna decisione. Aveva ancora un po' di tempo davanti a sé e soprattutto una missione da terminare...


	5. 5.

I servizi fotografici, che erano stati rinviati alla quinta settimana, stavano proseguendo velocemente. Fumi passava su ogni modello, ritoccava, adattava...

Il fotografo – Ryo era rimasto fedele al suo ruolo di guardia del corpo – dava istruzioni e motivava i suoi obiettivi. Ryo, che si era reso conto di essere stato preso in giro sulla modelle, osservava il via vai. Kaori aveva organizzato il programma in modo tale che in ogni momento fosse presente il numero minimo di persone. Rendeva più facile il loro lavoro. E doveva dire che, sull'organizzazione, lei era il top, sapeva di poterci contare completamente.

Alla fine del quarto giorno di servizi, restavano quattro modelli da fotografare. Faceva caldo a causa delle luci che venivano accese fin dal mattino. I bambini cominciavano a innervosirsi e diventava difficile occuparsi di loro. Ryo aveva voglia che quella missione finisse. Non solo erano passate cinque lunghissime settimane da quando aveva potuto praticare la sua attività preferita, ma si sentiva anche completamente trasparente agli occhi di Fumi che viveva solo per i suoi modelli. Che casino! I due vantaggi si sarebbero ridotti in un conto corrente ben fornito e in un brusco calo del consumo di paracetamolo, andando di pari passo con la diminuzione del numero di martelli ricevuti. Ryo si sfregò la testa, era passato molto tempo da quando aveva avuto un cranio perfettamente liscio.

Incontrò Kaori che era circondata da due bambini e ne aveva uno in braccio. Aveva ripreso colore ed energia. Il suo umore cambiava ancora, ma non se ne faceva un problema. Aveva decretato che Kaori sarebbe rimasta un mistero per lui e non avrebbe cercato di capirla finché lei non avesse deciso di parlargli.

"Alla fine hai dei pretendenti?" le sorrise.

"Sei geloso?" replicò lei velocemente, sorridendo.

"Io, geloso? Cos'altro?" disse fintamente offeso.

"La madre di questo è fuori al telefono. Sta avvertendo suo marito che siamo un po' ritardo, mentre quei due" disse indicando un bambino e sua sorella di 6 e 3 anni, "non mi lasciano andare mentre aspettano che li vengano a prendere"

"La madre doveva andare a un corso, no?"

"Sì, dovrebbe tornare da dieci minuti. Ti lascio: ho una chiamata per lo spettacolo. C'è un imprevisto. Spero che questa giornata finisca..."

Lui le fece un sorriso di incoraggiamento e lei si allontanò, seguita dai suoi cherubini. Due minuti dopo, un denso fumo nero invase l'atelier. Ryo ordinò al fotografo e a Fumi di far evacuare le persone presenti mentre cercava di estinguere l'incendio. Il fuoco era iniziato dal magazzino dei tessuti della stilista. Ryo sentì un odore che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille: benzina. Trovò un estintore ma il fuoco si diffondeva troppo velocemente. Fu costretto a uscire. Trovò gli altri fuori. Fumi contava le persone presenti. Sembrava disperata e ricontò tutti. Corse da lui e lo afferrò per un braccio.

"Kaori non è qui. Mancano tre bambini"

Ryo impallidì. Kaori...

Tornò all'atelier ma il calore fece esplodere le finestre e lui fu capitolato a terra. Niente Kaori, niente bambini...era sconvolto. Non poteva tornare a casa. Doveva trovare un'altra soluzione. Afferrò Fumi e la portò in un posto più tranquillo perché lei le descrivesse l'atelier. I pompieri arrivarono.

Kaori si era messa da parte con i bambini per trasferire la sua chiamata. Quando volle uscire, aveva sentito la benzina e, poco dopo, l'incendio era scoppiato e li aveva quasi circondati. Aveva potuto solo tornare indietro e chiudersi nella stanza dove si ritrovava. Dopo aver messo i bambini il più lontano possibile dal pericolo, aveva trovato una fonte d'acqua e degli stracci e aveva sigillato la porta con del tessuto bagnato per impedire l'ingresso del fumo. Aveva poi bagnato i tessuti che annodò su ciascuno dei loro volti, i piccoli erano spaventati, lei li raccolse intorno a sé, cercando di confortarli con parole e gesti teneri.

Quando l'esplosione echeggiò nell'atelier, Kaori si gettò sui piccoli per proteggerli. Poi esaminò la stanza e vide due cose: un tubo dell'acqua passava sopra le loro teste e una finestra era situata più in alto ma sufficiente per farci passare i bambini. Sentiva il calore che proveniva dalla porta e capì che non le restava molto tempo prima che si infiammasse. Lasciò i bambini che non volevano allontanarsi dall'angolo in cui si trovavano e cercò di trovare qualcosa per rompere il tubo. Pensava che abbassando la temperatura della porta, l'incendo sarebbe arrivato meno rapidamente nella stanza.

La tubatura non sembrava in buone condizioni, il che era un bene per lei. Trovò una scopa e la usò per colpire ma non funzionò. Non trovò nient'altro e, disperata, si aggrappò al tubo. Tirò. Sentiva dolore nel bassoventre ma continuò e improvvisamente, si ritrovò sul pavimento, fradicia. Ci era riuscita. L'acqua scorreva sulla porta e comparve il vapore acqueo. Prese la scopa e ruppe la finestra. Si premurò di passarla più volte lungo il telaio per rimuovere i pezzi di vetro. Sentì i piccoli tossire dietro di lei. Il fumo iniziava a entrare nella stanza. Era necessario agire rapidamente.

"Kaori?" sentì improvvisamente. Ryo...

"Ryo, sono qui. Posso fare uscire i bambini dalla finestra. Riesci a prenderli?"

"Sì. Vai"

"Aspetta"

Trovò altri pezzi di stoffa che posò sul davanzale della finestra, poi prese il bebé tra le braccia. Lo fece passare delicatamente attraverso la finestra. Sentì il grido di sollievo della madre. Poi venne il turno della bambina che obbedì docilmente. Il fumo si addensò nella stanza e fuggiva attraverso la finestra. Lei tossì, soffocando dal calore. Quindi aiutò il fratello maggiore a uscire. I tre bambini erano fuori. Ce l'aveva fatta.

"Tocca a te, Kaori" disse Ryo tendendo la mano.

"No, Ryo, io non ci passo" sospirò, realizzando all'improvviso cosa l'aspettava. "Ryo, prenditi cura di te"

"Zitta! Non dire scemenze!"

Lei vide il suo viso attraverso il fumo. Lui la guardava intensamente. Non poteva credere che stava per perderla. Non era possibile. Non avevano finito, tutti e due. Lei gli prese la mano e vi posò un bacio, poi la lasciò.

"Kaori!" lo sentì urlare.

Si stese sul pavimento, dove l'aria era respirabile. Sentì un forte dolore nel bassoventre e iniziò a piangere perché si rese conto che voleva vivere con il suo bambino al suo fianco. Tutti i suoi dubbi erano stati spazzati via. Cominciò a pregare finché il buio ebbe la meglio su di lei.

Ryo rimase dall'altra parte del muro finché non sentì lo schianto di una porta abbattuta. Sentì i pompieri urlare di aver trovato la vittima e lui si precipitò verso la parte anteriore dell'edificio. Non c'erano più fiamme, solo fumo. Vide i pompieri uscire con Kaori. Era priva di sensi. Non riusciva a vedere se stesse respirando. Ma all'improvviso, la sentì tossire e chiamarlo. Corse a raggiungerla. Non era ustionata.

"Come sta?" chiese al dottore che la stava esaminando.

"Sta bene. Un po' intossicata dal fumo ma ha avuto buoni riflessi"

"I bambini?" chiese Kaori, intontita.

"Stanno bene" informò il dottore.

Kaori sorrise, sollevata. Lui le rimise la maschera d'ossigeno e la lasciò. Ryo andò a cercare Fumi e, appena l'opportunità si presentò, portò Kaori da Doc insieme a Fumi, all'insaputa di tutti.

Non appena li vide arrivare, Doc si prese carico di Kaori e ordinò a Kazue di occuparsi di Fumi che era sconvolta. Kazue avrebbe preferito badare a Kaori ma obbedì e portò la stilista in un'altra stanza. Ryo rimase insieme a Kaori con Doc, che limitò l'esame ai parametri vitali, alle vie aeree e alla ricerca di ustioni. Poi gli chiese di uscire per permettere a Kaori di indossare un camice. Lo spinse a portare Fumi a casa e andare a cambiarsi o anche a riposare e tornare il giorno successivo.

"Ok, vado a cambiarmi, ma tornerò tra un'ora" disse in un tono che non avrebbe tollerato alcuna contraddizione.

"D'accordo, ti aspetterò" gli rispose lei con un sorriso.

Li lasciò e Doc aiutò Kaori a cambiarsi. Notando la sua smorfia, la costrinse a sdraiarsi e le tese una maschera per l'ossigeno. Lei capì il messaggio e la mise davanti alla bocca, togliendola per parlare.

"E questo dolore?"

"Ho sentito come una lacerazione mentre rompevo un tubo dell'acqua e da allora il dolore torna regolarmente"

"Ok, controlliamo tutto" disse, tirando su il camice sopra la pancia. Notò del sangue sulle mutandine, brutto segno.

"Kaori, prima di proseguire, hai preso una decisione per il bambino?"

"Sì. Voglio tenerlo. Faccia il massimo, Doc"

"Ok. Ti chiederò di rimanere calma il più possibile"

Le tolse l'indumento intimo e la esaminò. Ciò che sentì non gli piacque. La aiutò a indossare biancheria intima pulita. Quindi si avvicinò a un ecografo. Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si guardarono. Kaori abbassò il camice e tirò su la coperta in un batter d'occhio e Doc allontanò il macchinario.

"Sì?"

Kazue entrò.

"Sono venuta a vedere se avete bisogno di me?"

"È tutto a posto, Kazue. Puoi tornare a casa. Mi prenderò cura di Kaori"

"Come va?"

"Kaori sta bene, Kazue. Non ti preoccupare"

"Molto bene, buonanotte a entrambi"

La salutarono e lei si ritirò. Aveva una strana sensazione. Negli ultimi tre mesi, Doc si prendeva cura personalmente di Kaori.

Doc riavvicinò il macchinario. Dopo alcuni minuti, applicò un gel sulla pancia di Kaori e vi appoggiò la sonda.

"Pronta?"

"Sì" disse lei, la voce strozzata. Stava per vedere il suo bambino.

"Ti avverto: è possibile che le notizie siano cattive"

"D'accordo, vada. Ci ho messo troppo tempo a decidermi"

Abbassò la sonda e per un lungo momento non disse nulla, guardando attentamente lo schermo, a volte prendendo come delle misure. Di tanto in tanto Kaori vedeva cose più o meno distinte e il suo cuore correva, si stringeva...riusciva a malapena a contenere l'ansia. Alla fine, si girò verso di lei.

"Comincerò con la cattiva notizia. C'è un distacco della placenta abbastanza importante. Non posso darti una previsione per il futuro. Posso dirti che sei costretta a stare a letto. Il lato positivo è che la placenta aumenterà ancora, il che dovrebbe aiutare a riattaccarsi all'utero. Sperando che i flussi non siano troppo ridotti e che il sanguinamento si fermi"

"Ok, dobbiamo aspettare e incrociare le dita" disse cercando di rimanere stoica.

"Ora la buona notizia"

Sostituì la sonda e premette un pulsante. Si udì un forte e costante 'bum' che fece battere forte il cuore della giovane donna.

"Il bambino sta bene. Kaori, dovrei dire: i bambini stanno bene. Questi sono i battiti dei loro cuori"

Lei lo guardò con espressione stordita, lasciando che le sue parole penetrassero nella sua mente. Dei gemelli...avrebbe potuto fare di peggio? Decisamente nulla le veniva risparmiato...

"Gemelli? Magnifico, due faccine identiche per ricordarmi la mia stupidità"

"Ti devo contraddire: non saranno identici. È una gravidanza bicoriale e biplacentare"

"Mi spieghi, non capisco"

"Sono stati concepiti due bambini nello stesso tempo: due gameti maschili accoppiati a due gameti femminili"

Vide la luce nei suoi occhi e improvvisamente lei si mise a ridere, ma era una risata nervosa, senza alcuna allegria né gioia. Dopo alcuni minuti si fermò, ansimando.

"Quindi tecnicamente potrei aspettare un bambino da ciascuno dei miei presunti amanti?" chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

"Sì"

"Pensavo che non potesse essere peggio di così. Ho toccato il fondo. No?"

"Penso che difficilmente potrebbe essere più complicato. Tutto bene, Kaori?"

"Sì, tutto bene. Dal momento in cui ho deciso di tenerlo...di tenerli, vado avanti. È inutile soffermarsi sull'argomento. Non appena la missione sarà finita, lo dirò a entrambi"

"Saggia decisione. Nel frattempo, riposati, sdraiata, vietato alzarsi più di cinque minuti" disse abbassando la testa sul letto.

"Doc, non si vede?" gli chiese posandosi una mano sul ventre. Era consapevole del fatto che la pancia non fosse più piatta. Ryo stava per tornare e lei non voleva dirglielo prima della fine della missione per non turbarlo.

"Aspetta"

Lui prese un cuscino che le appoggiò leggermente contro il ventre e posò la mano dove aveva inserito un catetere con una flebo.

"Dovrebbe andare. Puoi metterti su un fianco se vuoi. L'importante è che resti sdraiata e che non eserciti troppa pressione sul collo dell'utero. E tieni la maschera d'ossigeno per questa notte"

"D'accordo. Grazie Doc"

La lasciò e, poco dopo, Ryo tornò. Prese una sedia e si sistemò accanto a lei. Rimasero a lungo a guardarsi in silenzio. Poi Ryo prese la sua mano nella propria.

"Decisamente, perfino la morte ti fa delle avances..." mormorò con un sogghigno.

"Sempre non geloso?" gli chiese.

"Senti chi parla, non c'è modo per liberarmi di te, torni sempre a incollarti come una sanguisuga" rispose con un piccolo sorriso che smentiva la sua replica.

"Se fossi sicura che puoi comportarti come un adulto, senza fare sciocchezze..."

Si sorrisero, felici di avere ancora l'occasione di poter scambiare battute del genere.

"Dov'è Fumi?"

"Mick è rimasto con lei. Kazue li ha raggiunti, non hai nulla da temere per lei"

"La collezione?"

"Abbiamo perso solo quattro modelli grazie a una persona di mia conoscenza che si è data da fare per metterli in macchina subito dopo le fotografie" rispose con un sorriso. Lei arrossì al complimento.

"Come sta?"

"È preoccupata per te. Si sente in colpa"

"L'incendio non è stato un caso, Ryo. Ho sentito la benzina poco prima che si incendiasse. È stato troppo veloce per poter uscire"

"Sì, lo so. Ma hai avuto buoni riflessi, Kaori. Hai saputo prendere tempo e uscire dai guai"

"Dovrò stare a letto per un po'. Non potrò partecipare allo spettacolo" lo informò, abbassando gli occhi.

"Mick mi aiuterà. Dice che ha un conto da sistemare col bastardo che ha osato metterti le mani addosso due volte. La pensiamo in due così" rispose, con un lampo minaccioso negli occhi. "La cosa più importante è che tu ti riprenda, partner"

"Promesso. Se Fumi ha bisogno di fare il punto della situazione sullo spettacolo, venite a trovarmi" disse Kaori, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

"Sì, glielo dirò. Riposati e rimetti la maschera"

La guardò addormentarsi, tenendole ancora la mano. Non capiva davvero perché dovesse rimanere a letto per giorni per una semplice intossicazione da monossido, ma pensò che almeno avrebbe potuto riposare. Avrebbe chiarito col Doc più tardi. Nel frattempo, l'avrebbe saputa al sicuro e avrebbe potuto concludere la missione tranquillamente.

La guardò per un lungo momento, qualcosa che poteva fare solo clandestinamente, di solito di notte. Lei sognava. Vedeva i suoi occhi incresparsi, i suoi lineamenti irrigidirsi e poi rilassarsi. Cosa poteva passare attraverso la sua mente? Le rimise a posto una ciocca che le era caduta davanti agli occhi e lei si voltò verso di lui, improvvisamente più calma. Amava quella donna. Se solo fosse riuscito a concedersi di farlo apertamente...


	6. 6.

Lo spettacolo di Fumi si svolse rapidamente e con grande successo. Allo stesso tempo, dopo un'indagine approfondita, i responsabili dell'incendio erano stati arrestati e avevano incastrato il loro mandante, l'ex mentore di Fumi. La casa Atama, non volendo troppa pubblicità, concluse un accordo con Fumi, pagando le parcelle delle sue guardie del corpo e proponendo una partnership per commercializzare i suoi modelli attraverso le loro reti ma a suo nome. Lei ringraziò calorosamente i suoi angeli custodi e in particolare Kaori per l'aiuto che le aveva dato in aggiunta alla sicurezza ravvicinata.

Kaori aveva potuto rientrare a casa dopo dieci giorni. Doveva riposare al massimo, evitare di restare in piedi troppo a lungo per nascondere la sua gravidanza il più a lungo possibile. A tredici settimane, la sua pancia si era arrotondata, ma rimaneva ancora discreta sotto i vestiti un po' più larghi del solito. Tuttavia, aveva deciso che avrebbe parlato immediatamente con Ryo e Mick: non voleva che se ne accorgessero da soli. Ecco perché lei e Ryo si trovavano in salotto ad aspettare Mick in quel soleggiato primo pomeriggio.

"Sei sicura di aver bisogno di me?" piagnucolò Ryo. Era incollato alla finestra. Lei sorrise, leggermente nervosa. "È così bello fuori. Tutte quelle belle signorine mokkori che mi stanno aspettando..."

"Aspetteranno un po'. Il pomeriggio è appena iniziato"

"Altrimenti puoi dirlo prima a me, poi ripeterai tutto a Mick. Non è grave..." continuò lui in tono lacrimoso. Si sentì la porta d'ingresso sbattere.

"Ecco: è qui. Non dovrai aspettare ancora molto..." disse, cercando di reprimere il nervosismo che cresceva. Mick fece un ingresso trionfale, volando in aria, mezzo nudo, su Kaori, ma fu fermato da una pistola puntata su di lui...dalla giovane donna.

"Beh...e il mio martello?" chiese lui, indispettito. Kaori quasi cadde all'indietro. Chi l'avrebbe creduto?

Ryo guardò Kaori, stupito. Kaori senza il suo martello non era più Kaori...

Lei rivolse loro un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato e chiese loro di sedersi in modo da poter spiegare perché voleva parlare con loro.

"Lo so io: vuoi offrirci dello champagne per questa fantastica missione, perché siamo i migliori..." disse Mick mentre si alzava per tirare fuori i bicchieri.

"Per me no, e no, Mick. Siediti, per favore"

Ryo andò a sedersi vicino a Kaori che si era incastrata nell'angolo del divano. Non sapeva perché, si sentiva in tensione come se ci fosse un pericolo imminente. Diede a Mick un'occhiata di avvertimento, invitandolo a smetterla con le buffonate, e quello si sedette ai piedi di Kaori. Lei si sentiva strana nell'averli così vicini. Sperava che la situazione non sarebbe degenerata. Respirò profondamente e iniziò.

"Prima di tutto, vi chiedo di ascoltarmi e di non interrompermi fino alla fine. Quello che devo dirvi non è facile per me e ci ho messo molto tempo per accettarlo, molto tempo"

"Va bene" dissero loro insieme. Lei afferrò il bordo del plaid e cominciò a triturarlo. Ryo posò la mano su quella di lei per sostegno. Lei lo guardò e lo ringraziò con gli occhi.

"Vi ricordate la sera dopo la missione in cui eravamo usciti tutti e tre? Un po' più di tre mesi fa"

"Sì, vagamente. Penso che ci siamo presi una sbronza colossale quella sera, vero Ryo?" disse Mick sorridendo.

"Ricordo soprattutto che ci siamo svegliati entrambi nello stesso letto" disse Ryo, rabbrividendo.

"Oh dai, Ryuccio, non vorrai dirmi che dopo tutto questo tempo, non sai accettare uno scherzo?" disse Mick, beffardo. Ryo lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Kaori intervenne con voce bassa:

"In realtà, eravamo in tre in quel letto"

Abbassò la testa ma sentì gli occhi di Ryo su di sé. Lo sentiva bruciarle la pelle, il cervello, come se cercasse qualcosa. Mick rideva come uno scemo:

"Vedi, c'era Kaori. Non è successo nulla. Diglielo, Kaori"

Mick guardò Kaori, cercando supporto. Lei sollevò la testa e i suoi occhi lo fecero rabbrividire: vide dolore, frustrazione, rabbia e qualcos'altro che non riuscì a identificare.

"Ero nuda anch'io"

Mick rimase senza parole. Si erano ritrovati tutti e tre nudi nello stesso letto...cos'avevano potuto...?

Dannazione, non ricordava nulla, ma la sua immaginazione stava correndo a tutta velocità. Lui, Kaori e Ryo avevano...oh, avevano...beh, Ryo era di troppo ma il suo sogno si era finalmente realizzato! Lui e Kaori avevano fatto l'amore. Ebbe l'improvviso desiderio di ballare...

Ryo era sotto shock: non si domandava cos'avessero fatto, non era nato il giorno prima. Ma non poteva credere che i suoi sogni fossero diventati realtà e che lui non lo ricordasse nemmeno...

Errato: ricordava che i sogni da quella notte erano sembrati molto reali, e per una buona ragione...avevano avuto dei rapporti intimi, forse in tre...come aveva potuto lasciare che accadesse?

Sensibile alla tensione che si stava innalzando, Kaori li guardò entrambi, a turno, persi nei loro pensieri:

"Quella notte ho perso la verginità. Quindi sono stata con uno di voi due o con entrambi"

Ryo lasciò andare la sua mano e si alzò. Lei si sentì ferita ma capiva il suo bisogno di allontanarsi. Si fermò davanti alla finestra e guardò fuori, con la mascella serrata.

"Per questo c'era del sangue sulle lenzuola?"

"Sì" rispose lei, con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Perché non me l'hai detto prima, Kaori?"

Lei avrebbe voluto scappare tanto il suo tono neutro le faceva male. Ryo stava cercando di mantenere la calma. Si incolpava per quello che era successo. Lui che non perdeva mai il controllo, quella notte aveva fallito.

"Perché non ricordavo nulla. Mi sentivo in colpa per voi due e anche per Kazue"

Sentì il gemito di Mick che tornò alla realtà, dicendosi che avrebbe dovuto parlare con la sua compagna.

"Come potevo spiegarvi quello che era successo quando non ricordavo, quando voi non ricordavate niente e tutto ciò avrebbe potuto turbare le nostre vite? Quindi sono rimasta zitta per tutti e tre"

"Allora perché parlarne adesso?" le chiese Ryo, girandosi verso di lei. Lei non fuggì, non scappò.

"Io...sono incinta e ho deciso di portare a termine la gravidanza" spiegò. Mick si lasciò cadere all'indietro, con la mano sulla fronte.

"Oh my god, sono un uomo morto" piagnucolò.

"Mick, riprenditi. Eppure prendi la pillola?" continuò Ryo, pragmatico.

"Sì, ma il trattamento che Doc mi ha dato per calmare l'ansia ha annullato l'effetto..."

"Va bene. Doc lo sa?" proseguì Ryo. Lei annuì, imbarazzata. Si sentiva in colpa di averne parlato prima con lui che con Ryo...

"Tanto meglio. Vorrei che me ne avessi parlato prima, ma almeno hai avuto supporto"

"Grazie" mormorò lei, stupita. Lui tornò a sedersi al suo fianco.

"Dovremo sapere chi dei due è il padre di questo bambino..."

"Questi bambini..." disse lei, con prudenza. Lui la fissò intensamente, un'emozione sconosciuta negli occhi.

"Dei gemelli? Ci ucciderai, Kaori" disse con un piccolo sorriso. Vedeva la tensione sui suoi lineamenti. Era necessario tranquillizzarla, alleggerire la situazione.

"Falsi gemelli. Due bambini ben distinti concepiti allo stesso tempo. Potrebbe anche essere che ciascuno sia il padre di uno dei due..."

"Le cose non saranno mai facili per noi, Sugar?" disse lui passando un dito sulla sua guancia. Lei scosse la testa e iniziò a piangere. Lui la prese tra le braccia e si rese conto di quanto fosse nervosa.

"Mick, sei ancora dei nostri?" gli chiese Ryo. Vedeva il suo amico dall'aria stravolta. Alzò la testa.

"Sto pensando a Kazue" disse a voce bassa. Kaori pianse più forte.

"Tutto a suo tempo. Allora, Kaori, suppongo che tu ne abbia parlato con Doc: quando potremo fare un test di paternità?"

"Quando vogliamo, ma per loro sarebbe meno pericoloso alla nascita" disse, mettendosi una mano sulla pancia. Lui la guardò e rimase sbalordito: come aveva potuto farselo sfuggire? Ora capiva meglio i vestiti più larghi nelle ultime settimane.

"Allora aspetteremo"

"Ora cosa facciamo, Ryo? Che succede?" chiese Mick. Kaori li guardò entrambi, poi offrì con voce esitante:

"Se ci dessimo un po' di tempo per riflettere? Possiamo ritrovarci tra due giorni per fare il punto della situazione e vedere come gestire il resto"

Entrambi annuirono. Mick rientrò a casa, abbattuto, lasciando Ryo e Kaori da soli. Rimasero in silenzio per un momento. Ryo era ancora seduto accanto a lei e osservava il soffitto.

"Ryo, se vuoi, non hai che da dire una parola e me ne andrò. Posso capire che tu sia arrabbiato...la mia borsa è già pronta"

Lui alzò la testa e vide il borsone vicino alla porta. Furioso, si alzò, lo prese e uscì dalla stanza. Lei lo vide tornare un minuto dopo.

"Se vuoi farmi arrabbiare, vattene. Ascoltami bene" le disse, mettendosi di fronte a lei, "ho bisogno di prendere aria per riflettere e rimettermi le idee in ordine. Ti consiglio vivamente di essere di nuovo qui quando tornerò. Se devi andartene, me lo dirai in faccia prima di sbattere la porta, capito?"

"Sì" rispose lei con una vocina. I suoi lineamenti si addolcirono.

"Nel frattempo riposa. Questa discussione non dev'essere stata rilassante per te. Tornerò con la cena"

La lasciò. Lei si sdraiò, con un peso in meno sulla coscienza. La parte difficile era andata. Avrebbero trovato una soluzione in tre. Aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe successo in seguito, di sapere se sarebbe stata sola o meno a occuparsi di tutto ciò...la forza e la calma di Ryo durante la conversazione l'avevano confortata, ma come sarebbe stato al suo ritorno? Avrebbe lasciato che i dubbi invadessero la sua mente, il suo cuore? Le avrebbe parlato quando si fosse deciso su cosa fare dopo? Non lo sapeva e ancora meditava quando si addormentò.

Ryo vagava per la città. Sembrava calmo nonostante il trambusto nel suo cervello che correva a cento all'ora. Aveva finalmente trovato una risposta a tutto ciò che aveva turbato la sua compagna negli ultimi tempi. Della serata, aveva solo ricordi vaghi. Non era stato sorpreso che Mick avesse invitato Kaori. Dopotutto, era normale: lei era stata parte integrante della missione. Ciò che lo aveva innervosito era più profondo: il battito del suo cuore aumentato quando l'aveva vista scendere nel suo vestito nero che enfatizzava perfettamente ogni curva del suo corpo, la gelosia che aveva sentito quando aveva passeggiato per la città al braccio di Mick, con lui che l'aveva ignorata prima di uscire, l'impulso di spaccare la faccia al suo migliore amico quando aveva osato ballare con lei quando lui non poteva. Poi c'erano stati tutti quegli uomini che le avevano ronzato intorno, lei che li ignorava superbamente così come ignorava tutto ciò che rendeva il suo splendore, la sua ingenuità, la sua innocenza...si era soltanto resa conto della propria bellezza? No.

Lui si era accorto che lei era irritata dal suo atteggiamento e da quello di Mick. C'era da dire che non avevano lesinato sull'alcool e sulle ragazze. Quindi non si era sorpreso quando lei aveva preso le sue cose col desiderio di andarsene. Si era soltanto sorpreso dalla forza del proprio desiderio per lei in quel momento. Le sue guance erano leggermente rosee per la rabbia, i suoi occhi nocciola brillanti di un intenso splendore, le sue labbra carnose erano un invito a peccare, e quando si era allungata per prendere la borsetta, lui aveva avuto una visione approfondita della sua scollatura. Se si fosse ascoltato, sarebbe rientrato con lei, ma sapeva cos'avrebbe fatto...

Quindi aveva voluto spingerla al limite, ad andarsene. Lei non amava bere, quindi aveva pensato che avrebbe mandato a quel paese lui e la sua stupida sfida. Ma lui l'aveva attaccata dove faceva male: 'Ti ho sopravvalutato', quello era stato il suo errore. Senza quelle parole, lei se ne sarebbe andata e loro non sarebbero stati a quel punto.

Ma il danno era stato fatto. Di certo era stato con lei. Si corresse mentalmente: era stato con lei e almeno avrebbe potuto chiarire quel punto quando fosse rientrato. Forse era incinta di lui, forse di Mick. Cos'avrebbero fatto? Cos'avrebbe fatto lui? Non si trattava più di tergiversare e di continuare come diceva quella canzone francese, 'Je t'aime moi non plus'. Sapeva che Kaori lo amava. Quell'amore lo aveva raggiunto e trasformato. Anche lui l'amava ma si proibiva qualsiasi relazione con lei che non fosse professionale e amichevole. Adesso toccava a lui superare se stesso, per vedere se era in grado di andare oltre le paure, se e solo se avesse deciso di fare parte della sua vita, della loro vita.

Non doveva chiedersi se voleva condividere la sua vita con Kaori. Non poteva immaginare di vivere senza di lei. Sarebbe stato in grado di accettare un bambino nella sua vita? Non ci mise più di un decimo di secondo a pensarci. Sì, anche con il pericolo. Era pronto ad accettare il figlio di Mick nella sua vita? Kaori non avrebbe potuto vivere lontano da suo figlio e lui non voleva privare il suo amico. Quindi, anche se fosse stato necessario apportare alcune modifiche, sarebbe stato pronto ad assumere il ruolo di padrino. Si fermò alla mole di cambiamenti che era pronto a fare nella sua vita per una donna. Lui che, se qualche anno prima gli avessero detto che una donnina avrebbe sconvolto la sua esistenza, se ne sarebbe infischiato...

Si fermò e sorrise quando vide il luogo dove era arrivato.

"Buongiorno, Maki. Come va, vecchio fratello? Non credo che, il giorno in cui mi hai affidato la tua sorellina, tu sapessi che saremmo arrivati a questo...Da un bel pezzo mi ha catturato nella sua rete, ma l'idiota che ero si dibatteva per uscire. Tutto questo è finito. Deporrò le armi ai suoi piedi e offrirò il mondo se è quello che vuole e soprattutto se vuole me..."

Sentì i raggi del sole ed espose il viso, godendosi il calore. Per la prima volta nella sua vita era in armonia con se stesso, cuore, corpo e anima.

"Devi avere voglia di uccidermi per quello che ho fatto, ma allora affila le tue armi, amico mio, o fattene una ragione perché intendo ripetere certe azioni con lei, ma questa volta consapevolmente e non una volta sole. E forse la renderò mia moglie. Legalmente, come direbbe l'americano. Veglia su di lei, Maki. Ti prometto che farò di tutto per non deluderla, né per deludere te. A presto"

Prese la strada del ritorno, fermandosi a fare un po' di spesa. Quando tornò, Kaori si stava svegliando. La lasciò alzarsi in silenzio e andò in cucina a preparare da mangiare. Lei lo raggiunse dopo pochi minuti e mangiarono in silenzio. Finita la cena, lui la lasciò per qualche minuto senza dire una parola, solo con un sorriso. Quando tornò, lei era di fronte alla finestra e fissava le macchine pensierosa. Si posizionò dietro di lei, osservando il suo riflesso nella finestra. Kaori sentì il calore del suo corpo e fantasticò di lasciarsi andare contro di lui per farsi avvolgere in quel bozzolo.

"Ho una risposta per te" disse con voce bassa e calda. Lei sentì il suo braccio sfiorarle i fianchi e vide la sua mano apparire di fronte a lei. Quando l'aprì, scoprì l'anello regalatole da suo fratello per i suoi vent'anni.

"È da tre mesi che lo cerco..." disse emozionata, prendendolo.

"L'ultima volta che l'hai messo, era quella serata. E posso dirti che sono stato il tuo primo amante" le disse, guardandola negli occhi attraverso il riflesso. Lei sostenne lo sguardo.

"Il tuo anello era incastrato nei miei vestiti insieme ai tuoi slip. Devi essere corsa come un ladro"

La vide arrossire, chinando la testa. La costrinse a sollevarla. Così facendo, si era avvicinato a lei e il suo corpo la sfiorava.

"Io...sono felice che tu sia stato il primo. Era quello che sognavo"

Lui era toccato dalla sua confessione, e 'toccato' era un eufemismo.

"Allora realizzerai uno de miei sogni?"

"Quale?" mormorò lei.

"Resta con me. Insegnami a stare con te, ad amarti come dovrei, ad essere l'uomo dei tuoi sogni, il padre dei tuoi figli" mormorò, abbracciandola, nervoso come non mai.

Posò le mani sul suo ventre arrotondato e quando lei appoggiò le sue su quelle di lui, lui si sentì sollevato da ali. Li avrebbe amati e protetti per tutta la vita.

"Tu sei l'uomo dei miei sogni: ci sei sempre, forte quando ne ho bisogno, tenero quando serve. Mancano uno o due compromessi per la perfezione" rispose lei, birichina.

"Ah sì, quali?"

Lei aveva l'impressione che tutto stesse cambiando intorno a sé. Tutto sembrava più dolce, più caldo, più luminoso, più sereno...

"I baci..." sussurrò, sentendo le sue labbra posarsi sul collo. Rabbrividì alla sensazione che invase il suo corpo.

"E poi? Dovrò smetterla con le signorine mokkori, suppongo"

Lei fece di no con la testa.

"Il sesso...finché sono solo io a finire tra le tue braccia nude, puoi correre dietro a chi vuoi" disse arrossendo. Lui la fece girare tra le sue braccia, con uno sguardo pieno d'amore e desiderio.

"Buono a sapersi...per i due punti appena spiegati, penso che possiamo organizzarci, salvo che non sia contro indicazioni mediche..."

"Se non proviamo a entrare nel libro dei primati, dovrebbe andare bene"

Lui prese le sue labbra dolcemente, lasciando che gli mostrasse il ritmo che le andava bene. Si separarono poco dopo e, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Kaori, disse:

"Non sarai mai sola, Kaori. Non ti lascerò, qualsiasi cosa accada"

"Grazie, Ryo. Grazie, partner"

Si sorrisero e ripresero da dove si erano fermati.


	7. 7.

Il mattino dopo, Ryo si svegliò, con Kaori fra le braccia. Se mai avesse pensato di nuovo di sognare, fu rassicurato. Lei era lì e quello che era successo quella notte era reale. Con la schiena contro di lui, non riusciva a vedere il suo viso ma lo immaginava pacifico. D'altra parte, sentiva l'odore del suo shampoo, la morbidezza della sua pelle sotto le dita, il calore che emanava dal suo corpo. Non meritava tutto ciò. Non meritava di essere amato da qualcuno come Kaori, soprattutto dopo quello che le aveva fatto, tra il mondo in cui la faceva stare pieno di pericoli e violenza, e le beffe e le continue prese in giro. Lei non meritava tutto ciò. Meritava mille volte meglio rispetto a lui. Anche i bambini che aspettava meritavano di meglio. Come osava sperare di potersi permettere di tenerli con sé e vivere la vita normale di tutti gli altri?

Una mano si posò sulla sua e la trascinò verso una rotondità che gli era familiare.

"Ryo, va tutto bene. Non respingermi ora che hai fatto la cosa più difficile"

Lui sorrise. Quando avrebbe smesso di sorprenderlo? La abbracciò più forte, i dubbi svanirono di nuovo. Lei aveva fiducia in lui, in loro. Non voleva più deluderla.

"Dormi, Sugar" sussurrò, baciandole la spalla.

Kaori si era vagamente svegliata e aveva avvertito immediatamente la tensione emanata dal corpo del suo compagno. Le aveva fatto una promessa e, se avesse avuto dubbi o difficoltà a mantenerla, lei avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo: erano partner e non solo di lavoro. Apparentemente, ci era riuscita, perché lo sentì rilassarsi e tornare da lei. Chiuse gli occhi e ricadde tra le braccia di Morfeo per un'oretta.

Quando si svegliò, era da sola nel letto. Sentendo i rumori provenienti dalla cucina, si rassicurò. Alzandosi, vide una borsa ai piedi del letto con un biglietto: 'Ho pensato che potesse esserti utile...'

Curiosa, sbirciò e tirò fuori un grazioso vestito premaman verde smeraldo. Sentì le lacrime agli occhi. Commossa, felice, andò a fare una doccia prima di indossare il vestito e correre – o quasi – per vedere il suo uomo. Quando lui la vide entrare nella stanza, gli occhi luccicanti e un grande sorriso sulle labbra, si disse che aveva fatto bene e che quel vestito era fatto per la sua donna.

Lei gli si avvicinò e gli mise le mani attorno al collo, baciandolo teneramente.

"Grazie"

"Prego, ho pensato che fosse giunto il momento di metterti a tuo agio. Non hai finito di ingrassare..." disse scherzosamente.

"Sei fortunato che non riesca a sollevare un martello..." rispose lei con lo stesso tono.

"Dovremo andare a comprare altri..."

"Martelli?" lo interruppe. Lui le diede un buffetto sul naso.

"E che iniziamo a preparare l'arrivo di questi piccoli mostri..."

"Stai attento, Saeba: potresti diventare quasi sentimentale" scherzò, lo sguardo addolcito.

"Ho qualche anno da farmi perdonare..." iniziò, ma i violenti colpi alla porta lo interruppero. Si preoccupò.

"Rimani qui"

Andò ad aprire e Kazue ruzzolò come una furia seguita da Mick, senza fiato.

"Scusa, non sono riuscito a fermarla" disse lui contrito.

"Le hai detto tutto?" chiese Ryo, cercando di capire. Mick annuì.

"È la mia compagna, Ryo. Non potevo mentirle. Se devo prendere una decisione, anche lei ha voce in capitolo, che tu lo capisca o meno"

Ryo incassò l'insinuazione senza battere ciglio. Al momento era preoccupato per qualcos'altro, guardando le due donne che si fronteggiavano.

Kaori vide arrivare Kazue e sentì il cuore stringersi: era furiosa ma addolorata. Vide la sofferenza nei suoi occhi. Si sentì in colpa. Kazue la fissò per un lungo momento, non sapendo cosa fare o dire. Mick le aveva raccontato tutto quella mattina e non sapeva cosa l'avesse ferita di più: che l'avesse tradita, con Kaori per di più, o che le avesse fatto capire che, se lei lo avesse fatto scegliere tra sé e i suoi discendenti, lo avrebbe perso. All'improvviso, senza rendersene conto, Kazue schiaffeggiò Kaori e, sul punto di ricominciare, la sua mano fu trattenuta dalla presa ferma di Ryo.

"No, Kazue. Uno è già troppo" le disse Ryo severamente. Il sangue gli ribolliva dentro. Kaori si tenne la guancia, ma fece cenno al compagno di lasciare andare la donna.

"Lasciala, Ryo. Era meritato. È arrabbiata e ne ha il diritto"

Kazue le lanciò uno sguardo furioso.

"La signora è troppo buona! Ma non mi ingannerai più, Kaori. Sotto le tue arie da santa intoccata, sei solo una cagna, una sgualdrina. Li abbindoli tutti! Sono pronti a tutto per te! Perché?"

Kaori non sapeva cosa rispondere. Non aveva voluto nulla di tutto ciò ma era successo e doveva assumerne le conseguenze.

"Kazue" intervenne Mick. Lei si voltò e lo fucilò con lo sguardo.

"Oh tu, ti consiglio di stare zitto! Hai avuto quello che volevi! Sei stato a letto con lei! Mi hai persino fatto capire che saresti pronto a sposarla se te lo chiedesse"

Ryo fissò Mick, la rabbia gli si dipinse in viso. Con quale diritto pensava di prendersi la sua donna?

"Eh sì, Kaori, vedi, la tua scelta numero due ci sarà sempre se il numero uno non vorrà né te né i tuoi bastardi" disse velenosamente.

Kaori impallidì sotto quell'aggressione. Non si aspettava così tanta violenza da Kazue. Sentì le gambe tremarle.

"Mick, fai tacere la tua donna!" ringhiò Ryo in collera.

"Non sono la sua donna! Finché lei sarà qui, io non sarò al suo fianco!" urlò lei indicando Mick. "Sei sempre fra di noi! Pensavo che dopo qualche mese fosse passata, che ci avesse messo una pietra sopra. Ma anche adesso continua a proteggerti. Perché non hai detto niente prima? Perché non hai parlato della tua gravidanza?"

"Kazue, io..."

"Zitta! Non voglio sentire le tue bugie. Puoi infinocchiare loro ma non me. Li hai usati, sei rimasta incinta e hai deciso di tenere questi bambini per metterli con le spalle al muro. Se davvero avessi voluto proteggere tutti, avresti abortito!"

"Mick, portala fuori di qui o lo farò io!" urlò di nuovo Ryo, mettendosi fra le due donne per fare da scudo. Sentiva che la situazione poteva aggravarsi in qualsiasi momento. Mick arrivò dietro Kazue e le toccò la spalla.

"Vieni, Kazue" disse piano. Lei si voltò e lo schiaffeggiò.

"Non ricevo ordini da te. Toglimi di dosso le tue sporche mani. Vedi, Kaori, sono tutti e due qui per proteggerti. Dopotutto, non dovete fare altro che stare insieme tutti e tre! Avete cominciato bene: formerete una piccola bella famigliola e poi, per due pervertiti come voi, ci sarà un'allieva quasi vergine di qualsiasi esperienza a cui insegnare le basi del sesso. Senza dubbio, dimostrerà di avere molto talento..."

Kaori incassò senza dire nulla: era shockata. Si sedette. Aveva la nausea e vedeva le stelle. Si posò una mano sul ventre. Ryo, non sopportando più, prese Kazue per un braccio e la trascinò verso l'uscita. Mick intervenne e gliela fece lasciare.

"Falla uscire. Ha fatto abbastanza danni" disse Ryo, contenendo malvolentieri la rabbia. Mick, con la mosca che gli saltò al naso, replicò:

"Di chi è la colpa? È da talmente tanto tempo che procrastini, che non dovremmo sorprenderci di essere arrivati a questo punto!"

"Cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito! Se fossi stato uomo, saresti con lei da parecchio! Lei non sarebbe in questo stato!" gridò, indicando Kaori. Ryo vide rosso. Afferrò Mick per il colletto.

"Ti consiglio di non continuare su questa strada, Angel..." minacciò.

"Ah sì? Eppure è la rigorosa verità. Hai talmente paura di aprire il tuo cuore..."

"È la mia donna, Mick"

"Sono dovuto finire a letto con lei perché te ne accorgessi..." cominciò.

Fu interrotto dal pugno di Ryo che si abbatté sulla sua faccia. Innervosito, iniziò, e cominciarono una rissa. Kazue, la cui rabbia si era placata, li guardò con orrore. Poi d'un tratto, urlò loro di fermarsi, ma erano così sopraffatti dalla rabbia che non la sentirono nemmeno, inviandosi colpo dopo colpo. Nulla contava tranne loro e il loro bisogno di far uscire il demone che li abitava.

Quando giunse per visitare Kaori, Doc rimase angosciato dallo spettacolo. Ryo e Mick erano a terra insanguinati e continuavano a battersi. Kazue era raggomitolata su se stessa in un angolo vicino alla porta, a piangere tutte le lacrime del suo corpo. Non si soffermò sulle due scene perché una sola persona in quel momento contava per lui soprattutto per via della situazione.

"Oh no, Kaori!" si lasciò scappare, preoccupato.

Era distesa sul pavimento, priva di sensi dall'altra parte del tavolo. Quando la mise sulla schiena, vide la sua guancia gonfia e, a giudicare dalle dimensioni del palmo impresso, era di una donna.

"Quando avrete finito di piangere sulle vostri tristi sorti, qualcuno di voi potrà venire ad aiutarmi" urlò per superare il rumore della rissa mentre continuava a esaminare la sua paziente.

Respirava bene, ma il suo cuore batteva rapidamente. Controllò la pressione e represse un'esplosione di rabbia.

"Kaori..." disse Ryo, arrivando vicino. Era livida. "Che cos'ha, Doc?"

Mick e Kazue si avvicinarono ugualmente.

"Ha che è incinta, branco di idioti, ha bisogno di calma e serenità. Non so cosa vi abbia portato a menarvi così, ma fareste meglio a sistemare i vostri problemi il prima possibile. Ora, aiutatemi a metterla sul divano. Bisogna farle abbassare la pressione e io controllerò i bambini"

"Cosa posso fare, Doc?" chiese Kazue con una vocina.

"Vai a prendere il necessario in macchina. Poi ti occuperai di questi due imbecilli"

Lei corse e tornò molto rapidamente. Nel frattempo, Kaori era stata sdraiata sul divano e lentamente riprendeva conoscenza. Aveva mal di testa. Sussultò quando sentì il gel freddo sull'addome.

"Stai calma, Kaori. Controllerò i bambini"

"Cos'è successo? Mi fa male la testa"

"Sei svenuta e ti si è alzata la pressione. Aspetteremo un po' prima di somministrare le medicine. Cerca di riposare un po'. I bambini stanno bene, a quanto pare. D'altra parte, hai delle contrazioni"

"Non sento niente"

Lui posò le mani sulla pancia e, quando arrivò la contrazione, disse:

"Senti la pancia che si indurisce? È una contrazione"

Lei annuì.

"Kazue, prepara una soluzione di magnesio e una di antispasmodico, per favore"

La giovane donna obbedì e fece l'iniezione a Kaori.

"Ora, penso che tu possa tornare a casa con Mick. La vostra presenza qui non è più necessaria. Potrai occuparti di lui anche lì"

Kazue abbassò gli occhi, vergognandosi di essersi lasciata andare così, e se la filò. Ryo si sedette accanto a Kaori.

"Tutto bene, Doc? Stanno tutti e tre bene?" chiese con una vocina. Kaori gli prese la mano: aveva bisogno di conforto quanto lui.

"Se le contrazioni si fermano, sì. In caso contrario, dovrà portarla in clinica per un monitoraggio continuo. Ma, dannazione, cosa vi ha portato a picchiarvi in questo modo? Ti rendi conto che aveva perso i sensi? Poteva essere una cosa grave!"

"Doc, basta così. Ho sentito abbastanza rimproveri in tutti i sensi per i mesi a venire" disse Kaori con voce stanca. Si rivolse al suo partner: "Ryo, tu e Mick dovrete parlare tra voi e regolarvi sulle vostre discrepanze. Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta, siamo una famiglia, rimaniamo insieme. Promettimi di provarci"

"Promesso" disse lui timidamente.

"Abbracciami: ho freddo" gli chiese.

Voleva sentire il suo calore circondarla. Aveva sofferto per le parole di Kazue e di quelle di Mick che aveva detto che era servito che lui andasse a letto con lei perché Ryo finalmente si impegnasse...aveva l'impressione di non essere più padrona del suo corpo.

Ryo si sedette dietro di lei e la lasciò riposare sul suo petto, circondandola con le braccia. Sentiva il dolore causato dai colpi di Mick, ma non gli importò. Lei aveva bisogno di lui, era tutto ciò che contava. Doc le mise una coperta addosso.

"Vado a vedere che Mick non abbia niente di grave. Torno da mezz'ora. Se questo si mette a suonare o se non ti senti bene, chiamatemi: non sono lontano"

Lasciò loro un po' di privacy, guadagnandosi gratitudine. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, Kaori guardò il suo compagno. Era pensieroso.

"Ryo, perché non mi hai detto dell'anello prima di ieri sera?"

Lui la guardò e, dopo averle posato un leggero bacio sulla fronte, rispose:

"Non lo so. Penso che volessi sapere cos'era successo prima di venire da te. E tu non stavi bene, non volevo aggiungere altro"

"Qual era la tua idea a riguardo?"

"L'ipotesi più plausibile nel mio piccolo cervello?" replicò lui, un sorriso triste sulle labbra. Lei gli accarezzò la mascella con la punta delle dita.

"Smettila di svalutarti"

"Pensavo che...avessi abusato di te sotto l'influenza dell'alcool. Provavo vergogna. Spingendoti a bere e prendendo la tua innocenza. Così l'ho seppellito nel profondo dentro di me. Non volevo più sentirne parlare"

"Non ho ricordi precisi, solo dei flash che a volte mi vengono in mente. Non hai abusato di me, Ryo. Ne sono sicura"

Rassicurato dalle sue parole, le rivolse uno sguardo canzonatorio.

"Dei flash di noi tre..." mormorò, con aria fintamente sognante. Lei arrossì e gli diede una leggera gomitata nelle costole.

"No, idiota. Flash di noi due. Non ne ho con Mick"

Ryo, geloso della complicità di Kaori e Mick, si sentì estremamente orgoglioso di tale rivelazione.

"Tanto meglio, perché ho avuto il dispiacere di vederlo nudo mentre ritrovava le sue cose, non volevo che la cosa ti infliggesse nei tuoi sogni" disse.

"Perché? Le sue cose non erano nella tua stanza?" chiese Kaori, guardandolo meravigliata.

"No, erano in salotto"

"Ryo, forse..." iniziò, ma sentì come un grumo di sollievo crescerle in gola e dovette calmarsi.

"Cosa? Kaori, non stai bene? Dimmi. Devo chiamare Doc?" chiese Ryo in panico.

Lei scosse il capo. Appoggiò il capo contro di lui e si concentrò sui battiti del suo cuore, riuscendo dopo un po' a ritrovare l'uso della parola.

"Forse non sono stata con lui e, per una ragione o per l'altra, lui è arrivato dopo. Chi lo sa?"


	8. 8.

Due giorni dopo, le cose erano tornate alla normalità. Kaori e Ryo avevano deciso di rivelare agli altri amici gli ultimi eventi e senza dubbio sarebbero rimasti sorpresi. Ma prima aveva un'altra priorità...

Ryo aveva dato appuntamento a Mick nel parco. Lui e Kaori lo stavano aspettando godendosi il sole. Erano entrambi un po' nervosi poiché era la prima volta che si vedevano dalla rissa.

"Sei sicura di voler rimanere? Posso parlargli da solo, se vuoi. Non sei obbligata anche a questo" disse Ryo a Kaori prendendole la mano.

"No, rimango. È una discussione che dobbiamo affrontare insieme. Andrà bene" lo rassicurò.

"Sai, sono capace di non ucciderlo" la informò, sorridendo leggermente.

"Lo so. Eccolo" mormorò Kaori, alzandosi in piedi.

Mick le si avvicinò, non sapendo come comportarsi. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, non si aspettava un'accoglienza calorosa. Kaori tese le braccia in segno di riconciliazione. L'abbracciò, sollevato e grato, e le posò un bacio sulla tempia. Poi si rivolse a Ryo e tese la mano, esitante. Ryo non si fece pregare e gliela strinse.

"Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto l'altro ieri" disse Mick. Ryo sorrise leggermente.

"Dimentichiamo. Succede di litigare in famiglia"

Kaori sorrise: sapeva che Ryo poteva nutrire forte rancore su certi argomenti, la loro relazione ad esempio, ma si stava sforzando di andare oltre le loro divergenze.

"Kaori, so che è stata molto dura, ma Kazue si sente in colpa per quello che ti ha detto. Ti manda le sue scuse"

"Dille che non c'è problema. Se riusciamo ad arrivare al punto, vorrei rientrare a riposare un po' prima di andare al Cat's Eye"

Kaori rimase in silenzio per un momento, non sapendo come affrontare la questione senza essere offensiva. Mick si sedette accanto a lei in attesa che parlasse. Alla fine fu Ryo a lanciarsi:

"Mick, Kaori vorrebbe parlare agli altri della sua gravidanza. Solo che conosci Miki, farà delle domande, e dobbiamo metterci d'accordo su quello che diremo, senza mentire"

"Sappiamo che la situazione è delicata per te e Kazue, quindi se preferisci che ignoriamo i dettagli su di te, possiamo farlo" proseguì la donna.

"Un attimo, è fuori questione che non riconosca la paternità se ne sono responsabile"

"Mick" disse Kaori, posando la mano sulla sua, "non è questo che vogliamo. Se sei il padre, non ti priveremo del bambino e troveremo un accordo a tempo debito. Nel frattempo, possiamo lasciar stare, mentre tu e Kazue vi mettete d'accordo e finché non faremo il test"

"Ok. Comunque no, puoi dire la verità a tutti. Ce la caveremo. E poi, se ci fosse una persona che deve risparmiarsi, saresti tu. C'è un'altra faccenda da affrontare, Ryo, e penso che tu ci abbia già pensato: la sicurezza di Kaori"

"Sì. Soprattutto dato che inizia a essere visibile. Non ci vorrà molto prima che si sappia e tu diventerai un bersaglio, Kao, anche più di prima"

"Lo so" disse lei, rassegnata. "Non voglio andarmene per mesi e partorire da sola. Mi spaventa più che essere il bersaglio"

Ryo la cinse con un braccio per rassicurarla. Mick posò una mano sul suo ginocchio e disse:

"Allora sei fortunata a essere circondata da una grande famiglia di sweeper e mercenari tra i migliori al mondo..."

"I migliori al mondo, intendi dire, Mick" corresse Ryo, fintamente offeso.

"Quando ne parleremo con gli altri, sistemeremo tutto"

Tutte e tre guardarono per un momento le persone che passeggiavano nel parco. Poi Mick si rivolse a loro:

"Allora, voi due, a che punto siete?"

"Ho superato le paure e ci stiamo abituando"

"Dai Ryo, si può dire che siamo una giovane coppia..." spiegò Kaori, sorridendo. "Signori, la mia schiena chiede pietà. Vorrei rientrare. Ci vediamo al Cat's Eye stasera, Mick?"

"Sì, vai a riposarti. Saremo lì intorno alle 18"

"Va bene"

Si alzarono e ognuno tornò a casa sua. Quando fu sicuro che Kaori si fosse addormentata, Ryo uscì e si diresse all'ingresso del vicolo di fronte al loro palazzo, dove aveva notato uno dei suoi informatori che evidentemente lo stava aspettando:

"Ti ascolto, Kenji"

"C'è una voce che circola, Ryo. L'Union Teope sarebbe di ritorno in Giappone e cercano te"

Ryo osservò l'entrata del loro edificio. Dopo tanto tempo, dovevano tornare ora...Kaori e lui erano sempre dei bersagli.

"Ci sono diversi sicari che sono arrivati a Tokyo da un paio di giorni. I bassifondi stanno tremando. Fai attenzione, Ryo"

"Grazie Kenji, anche tu"

Si lasciarono senza un cenno e Ryo tornò a casa. Per precauzione, controllò tutte le sue installazioni di sicurezza. I loro amici avevano le chiavi e tutto il necessario per entrare in sicurezza. Si disse al tempo stesso che, con due bambini in casa, ci sarebbero stati degli aggiustamenti da fare, e perché non iniziare subito? Spostò tutto ciò di potenzialmente pericoloso per un bambino. Sorrise a quel pensiero: avrebbe dovuto buttare tutto ciò che aveva nella sua stanza per un bene...

Sarebbe stato necessario mettere tutto sotto chiave: con i geni di tutti e tre, si sarebbero ritrovati con professionisti del grilletto e del maneggiare le armi e non voleva vedere bambini con una granata o un'arma in mano...se volevano dare loro un'infanzia il più normale possibile, avrebbero dovuto tenerli lontani al massimo dal loro lavoro...

"Ryo, cosa fai? Sono quasi le 18"

Kaori era all'entrata della stanza, stupefatta. Aveva riordinato tutto...

"Un po' di pulizie...in previsione del loro arrivo" disse, posandole una mano sul ventre.

Lei ne fu toccata. Lui la prese per mano e la condusse in salotto. Kaori protestò che era ora di andare, che erano già in ritardo...ma Ryo non l'ascoltò. La fece accomodare e spiegò cosa gli aveva detto Kenji. La vide impallidire per poi riprendersi.

"Li affronteremo, li fronteggeremo, Ryo"

"Kaori, nelle tue condizioni, non affronterai nessuno. Devi proteggere loro" disse, puntando con il dito la sua pancia. "Spetterà a me proteggerti"

"So come difendermi! Non sono una cosina debole che deve essere protetta, sono la tua partner!" rispose lei, seccata.

Si alzò e cominciò a camminare per la stanza. All'improvviso sentì un braccio afferrarla e un freddo metallo sulla pancia.

"Se succede questo, cosa fai?" le disse Ryo all'orecchio. "Cerca di respingermi, di colpirmi"

Lei cercò di muoversi, ma qualunque cosa facesse, sentiva il metallo scivolare sulla sua pelle.

"Se fosse affilato, avresti già diversi tagli, o perfino il coltello infilzato nella pancia. Capisci?" le disse dolcemente, sapendo come doveva sentirsi.

Lei smise di lottare. Ryo non voleva spaventarla, lo sapeva, solo farle capire che non poteva essere sicura della propria protezione. Avrebbe sempre pensato ai bambini prima di tutto. Cominciò a piangere e lui la prese tra le braccia.

"Cercano sempre di attaccare il punto debole. Se vuoi che siamo forti, devi essere consapevole delle tue debolezze"

"La mia condizione..."

"Sì, e per quanto riguarda me, sei tu la mia debolezza. Ma sei anche ciò che mi rende forte perché mi fai desiderare di vivere, non solo di sopravvivere come prima, di vivere, capito?"

"Sì, Ryo. Ho capito. Ti ascolterò. Cancelliamo per stasera?"

"No, dobbiamo andare. Per ora, non sanno che noi sappiamo. E dovremo poter fare appello alle nostre risorsee prepararci. Dai, vieni, andiamo"

Lei lo seguì. All'improvviso, quell'uscita le sembrò molto meno piacevole. Arrivati alla macchina, Ryo fermò Kaori:

"Ehi Sugar, i nostri amici meritano di meglio. Meritano di vedere il tuo viso luminoso, raggiante di felicità"

"Non ci riesco. Penso a quei sicari e mi chiedo cosa succederà domani"

"Guardami. Siamo in una buona posizione per accettare che il domani rimane un mistero. Potremmo morire o stare insieme come coppia e presto come genitori...dobbiamo approfittare del presente. E ora andremo dai nostri amici ad annunciare le buone notizie"

"Come puoi rimanere ottimista?"

"A causa tua. Sei stata tu a mettere gioia e speranza nella mia vita. Quindi approfitta di questa serata"

"Okay" rispose lei, sorridendo debolmente.

Partirono e si ritrovarono di fronte al Cat's Eye in un lampo. Ryo volò in aria, togliendosi i vestiti a tempo di record, in direzione di Miki, fu accolto dal bazooka di Falcon, poi salutò ugualmente Kasumi, Kazue, Saeko e Reika. Le ragazze si mostrarono altrettanto calorose e ben presto lui tornò al suo posto senza denti, mezzo cieco, sfregiato, massacrato...ehm, non così tanto, ma per dirla breve, le ragazze furono gentili a modo loro...

Kaori, che aveva osservato tutta la scena, sospirò e avanzò lentamente per sedersi al bancone. Miki la fissò, stordita, poi si avvicinò a lei e fissò la sua pancia:

"Tu...tu...tu..." balbettò. Kaori sorrise, divertita.

"Di solito, è Ryo che fissa e balbetta"

"Ma ehi, questo è un colpo basso" si lamentò lui, avvicinandosi stizzito.

"Sei incinta?!" finì per urlare Miki, rossa per l'eccitazione. Trepidava sul posto.

"Sì, di quattro mesi ormai"

Kaori si divertiva per la situazione. Tutti si erano avvicinati per vedere con i propri occhi.

"Ma come?" si lasciò sfuggire Miki.

"Falcon, tu giochi a domino con tua moglie? Non le hai spiegato le cose della vita?" scherzò Ryo. Il gigante lo mandò contro il muro dall'altra parte del locale con un grugnito.

"La domanda è piuttosto con chi, penso?" disse Saeko, calma. Miki annuì.

"Mi avevi nascosto che frequentavi qualcuno. Dov'è? Chi è? Com'è? Dimmi!" disse Miki entusiasta.

"Se vuoi che racconti, devi lasciarmi rispondere almeno a una domanda. Ed è un po' complicato e imbarazzante, quindi nessun giudizio in nessun caso, capito?" intimò Kaori.

Reika si era avvicinata a Ryo e cercava un'ennesima volta di sedurlo.

"Allora, con questo nuovo colpo di scena si conclude la vostra partnership. Alla fine, preferisce i pannolini ai bazooka" sussurrò sfregandosi contro di lui sensualmente.

"No, Reika, il posto non è vacante. Kaori è e rimane la mia partner"

"E mi spieghi come farà con un moccioso in braccio?" chiese, sdegnosa.

"Ci organizzeremo" rispose lui, scrollando le spalle e unendosi al resto del gruppo.

Si piazzò accanto a Kaori, appoggiandosi al bancone. Vide che anche Mick non era lontano. Come aveva detto, si sarebbe preso le sue responsabilità. La giovane donna fece un profondo respiro e guardò entrambi. Le fecero un piccolo cenno e lei si lanciò:

"Non ho nessuno da presentarvi. Aspetto dei falsi gemelli il cui padre o padri sono già noti a tutti"

Tutti gli occhi fissi si spostarono su Mick e Ryo, essendo chiaro che Falcon, sposato con Miki, era fuori dalla lista dei potenziali padri.

"Che sorpresa" sussurrò Saeko, che pensò a Hideyuki, chiedendosi cosa ne avrebbe pensato.

"Stai scherzando?" disse Miki, basita. Il suo sguardo si spostò su tutti e tre, cercando chi avrebbe smascherato l'inganno.

"Beh, alla fine non è poi così pudica, la nostra piccola Kaori..." sussurrò Reika con voce velenosa. Sua sorella e Ryo le lanciarono uno sguardo omicida e lei si raggomitolò su se stessa.

"Abbiamo bevuto troppo quella sera ed è successo, punto" disse Kaori. "Per quanto riguarda la paternità, bisognerà attendere la nascita"

"Ma come farai da sola con due bambini?" chiese Miki, shockata.

"Non è da sola...beh, non più" disse Ryo, avvicinandosi a Kaori e prendendola per la vita.

"Non rinuncia a niente, la Makimura" disse Reika amaramente, cosa che le provocò una gomitata da sua sorella.

"Spezzi dei cuori, Ryo" disse Saeko, divertita ma felice per i suoi amici.

"Ma tu, Mick? E Kazue?" chiese Miki, preoccupata.

"Saremo presenti anche noi. A seconda dei risultati del test, vedremo, ci adatteremo. Ma in una grande famiglia come la nostra, saremo tutti parte della loro vita"

"A proposito di questo" intervenne Ryo, "avremo bisogno del vostro aiuto. Da un lato, visto che è incinta, Kao sarà ancora più sotto il mirino di prima e dall'altro, ho appena saputo che l'Union Teope ha rimesso piede in Giappone e vuole farci la pelle"

Tutti si guardarono preoccupati. Era davvero una brutta notizia.

"Potremo mandare via Kaori per farle terminare la gravidanza" disse Falcon tranquillamente.

"So che è la soluzione più ragionevole ma non voglio andarmene...ho paura di partorire due bambini che potrebbero arrivare in qualsiasi momento da sola" ammise Kaori dolorosamente. Falcon annuì, comprendendo la situazione.

"Allora, ci organizzeremo e ti proteggeremo. Ma dovrai essere conciliante. Le uscite saranno limitate al minimo, non potrai essere sola" si intromise Mick, serio.

"Ne abbiamo già parlato in parte con Ryo. So che non posso difendermi da sola o comunque molto poco. L'ho capito"

"D'altronde, se non puoi uscire, sarà il mondo esterno a venire da te" disse Miki, in tono gioviale. Vedeva l'espressione cupa della sua amica e non le piaceva. Quindi proseguì. "Ti porteremo a casa tonnellate di cataloghi, faremo foto dei negozi. Farai shopping dal tuo divano. Prepareremo l'arrivo di questi due principini cn dignità. Non è vero, ragazze?"

Si sentì un 'Neanche per sogno' seguito da un grugnito di dolore dopo una seconda gomitata di Saeko a Reika. Per il resto, tutte annuirono, anche Saeko, con sorpresa di Ryo.

"Grazie a tutti" disse Kaori, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Bene, capo, un giro di drink da parte mia!" disse Ryo, per il quale era difficile gestire tante emozioni. Falcon lo guardò:

"Paghi questa volta?"

"Dai, mio Umi, non preoccuparti. Ti pagherò tutto. Divento un uomo rispettabile"

"Ah sì? E allora quando le metterai l'anello al dito?" chiese, con un leggero sorriso. Ryo lo guardò molto seriamente e rispose semplicemente:

"Tutto a suo tempo, Falcon. Ho già tre cose da gestire: per una testolina come la mia, due sono già troppe" disse, serio solo in parte. Kaori si girò verso di lui: aveva sentito tutta la conversazione.

"Tre cose da gestire: l'Union Teope, la mia protezione e..."

"La mia libido che trabocca, ovviamente. Ci vuole concentrazione per non saltarti addosso mentre sei incinta e diabolicamente sexy" le mormorò con uno sguardo di fuoco. La giovane donna diventò rossa come una peonia ma le sue parole le provocarono un folle piacere. Lui si sporse verso di lei e la baciò, assicurandosi di non eccitare troppo l'amico sotto la cintura.

"Per il matrimonio aspetteremo un po', no?" disse, separandosi da lei.

"Finché rimani con me, non mi interessa di avere un pezzo di metallo intorno al dito" disse lei. Ed era vero.

"Stranamente nemmeno a me. Ma ne riparleremo"

Passarono una bella serata tutti insieme, cercando di nascondere la minaccia che incombeva sulle loro vite.


	9. 9.

"È da ore che aspettiamo, Miki! Non ne posso più. Dovrebbero già essere tornati..." si disperò Kaori, camminando avanti e indietro in salotto. Miki le si avvicinò e la fermò, costringendola a sedersi.

"Basta. Devi fidarti di loro. Torneranno..."

"Quando?"

"Non lo so. Ma devi mantenere la calma, mia cara" le disse Miki prendendole la mano.

Falcon, Mick e Ryo erano partiti la sera prima per raccogliere informazioni sull'Union Teope. Dovevano tornare la mattina, ma era metà pomeriggio e ancora non erano arrivati, non dando notizie. La situazione era preoccupante, soprattutto da quando, da diverse settimane, avevano subito diversi attacchi, alcuni dei quali erano quasi costati loro la vita. Kaori era stata confinata in casa per minimizzare i rischi e Ryo, fedele ai suoi principi, aveva deciso di optare per il modo attivo. Quindi, ad ogni attacco, decideva di rispondere, indebolendoli ma allo stesso tempo rafforzando la loro aggressività.

L'appartamento era diventato una fortezza. Tutti gli ingressi erano controllati elettronicamente e pieni di trappole, le tende erano continuamente chiuse, una pellicola di plastica antiproiettile rinforzava le finestre. Gli unici punti di luce provenivano da finestre irraggiungibili. Era soffocante, la situazione era soffocante. Kaori si era rifugiata nei preparativi per l'arrivo dei bambini con l'aiuto di Miki e Kasumi per la parte logistica e di Kazue per quella medica. Dopo la sua scenata, quest'ultima non si era aspettata la reazione di Kaori quando le aveva offerto di dispensare dei corsi di preparazione al parto. Le era stata grata, assicurandole che non doveva farlo se si sentiva a disagio. Ma si era trattenuta e, molto rapidamente, le due donne riuscirono a placare dolcemente le divergenze che le legavano.

"Vuoi un the o un caffè?" suggerì Kaori alla sua amica. Non riusciva a rimanere ferma. Miki accettò e Kaori si rifugiò in cucina. Accese il bollitore e fece un po' d'ordine per tenere la mente occupata.

Nel frattempo Mick arrivò. L'aria cupa, entrò nella stanza dove trovò solo Miki che lo raggiunse, preoccupata.

"Dov'è Kaori?" chiese, cercandola.

"In cucina. Che succede? Dove sono Ryo e Falcon?" chiese Miki.

"Da Doc. Falcon è stato leggermente ferito, starà bene, Miki. Ma Ryo..."

"Cosa? Parla, dai"

"Non sappiamo se Ryo ne uscirà..."

Kaori, che entrava in silenzio, lasciò cadere le tazze che portava. Si schiantarono sul pavimento. La giovane donna rimase pietrificata per un lungo momento sentendo la frase girare nella sua testa. Tutto sembrò sgretolarsi intorno a lei, il suo cuore precipitò in un abisso senza fondo. In due secondi, Mick fu al suo fianco e la sostenne fino alla poltrona dove la fece sedere. All'improvviso lei gli rivolse il suo sguardo vuoto.

"Dimmi che mi sveglierò e che è solo un incubo"

"No, Kao, non è un incubo" sussurrò lui, abbracciandola per confortarla.

"Voglio vederlo, Mick"

"Lo immagino. Ecco perché sono qui. E Doc vuole tenerti sotto sorveglianza durante questo calvario"

Miki si alzò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Vado a preparare qualche cosa per voi due e andiamo, ok?"

"Vai con Miki, Kaori. Vado a prendere dei vestiti di ricambio a casa mia" disse lui, indicando il maglione pieno di sangue e polbere, "poi passeremo al Cat's Eye per Miki e Falcon. Torno tra dieci minuti. Siate pronte"

In dieci minuti, era tutto pronto. Le due donne aspettavano in garage con due borse.

"Parti per una gita?" si stupì l'americano.

"No, ma ho preso delle cose per i bambini per sicurezza. Possiamo sempre lasciare la borsa in clinica" spiegò Miki, che aveva gestito la situazione.

"Ehi, mia cara, tienili ancora al caldo, ok? È ancora un po' presto per loro" mormorò Mick a Kaori in tono confortante. Lei annuì, incapace di parlare a causa dell'angoscia che le serrava la gola. Dopo un rapido passaggio al Cat's Eye, andarono in clinica. Giunti, furono accolti da Doc. Miki andò a trovare Falcon che era al capezzale di Ryo, ma Doc non lasciò passare Kaori.

"Prima voglio parlarti, prepararti per quello che vedrai. Siediti"

La condusse alle sedie in corridoio, Mick al suo fianco.

"Ha ricevuto diverse pallottole, una delle quali è passata molto vicino al cuore. Non te lo nascondo, per me è già un miracolo che sia ancora vivo. Ma conosci Ryo meglio di me: non si arrenderà facilmente. Per il momento è in coma. Domande?"

"No, voglio solo andare a vederlo" mormorò Kaori, i singhiozzi nella voce.

"Va bene, andiamo. Ma ti avverto: verrò regolarmente a visitarti e voglio che mi avvisi se non ti senti bene"

Lei annuì e si alzò, aiutata da Mick. Lui si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo anche se, obiettivamente, non avrebbe potuto fare niente. Avanzarono verso la stanza di Ryo e, entrando, Kaori arretrò e urtò Mick. Ryo era livido, coperto di ematomi e bende. Aveva delle flebo ed era agganciato a un respiratore artificiale. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto in tale stato. Ebbe difficoltà a respirare, si sentiva oppressa. All'improvviso, sentì un colpo al ventre e vi appoggiò la mano. Ripensò a ciò che Ryo le aveva detto sulle sue ragioni di essere ottimista: “Potremmo morire o stare insieme come coppia e presto come genitori."

Non era morto...

Si sentì improvvisamente molto calma e si diresse verso il letto. Falcon le lasciò il posto e tutti la lasciarono da sola, tranne Mick.

"Falcon, stai bene?" gli chiese Kaori prima che uscisse.

"Sì, non preoccuparti" disse lui calmo.

"Puoi andare, Mick. Andrà bene. Vai da Kazue, avrà bisogno di te"

Mick esitò, poi uscì. Kaori prese la mano di Ryo nella sua. La girò e appoggiò la guancia sul palmo, ma era freddo contrariamente al solito.

"Ryo, torna da me. L'unica che ha il diritto di ucciderti sarà io quando partorirò. È di tuo interesse essere presente all'appuntamento!" disse scherzando. "Non lasciarmi, ci sono ancora così tante cose che devo dirti e specialmente tre parole che voglio sentirti dire"

Si appoggiò allo schienale mentre teneva la sua mano e aspettava. Fu svegliata da Doc che era venuto a visitare il suo paziente. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di essersi addormentata.

"Novità, Doc?"

"No, le sue condizioni sono stabili. È di per sé già una buona notizia"

"D'accordo" disse lei stiracchiandosi. Aveva mal di schiena sempre più regolarmente. Doc l'osservò con la coda dell'occhio, e quando ebbe finito con lui, andò da Kaori e la fece alzare.

"Cosa?" disse la giovane donna, stupefatta.

"Andrai a rifocillarti e poi procederò con un monitoraggio. È fuori questione rischiare un parto prematuro..."

"Ma..."

"Ascoltami bene: se partorisci ora, non ho l'attrezzatura per gestire due neonati prematuri e non ho tempo di sorvegliare tre pazienti ad alto rischio. Se questo non basta, dì a te stessa che non potrai stare al loro capezzale e a quello di Ryo allo stesso tempo. Capito?"

Lei esitò qualche secondo, poi si rassegnò e accettò. Lasciò la stanza e fece come lui chiedeva. Miki la portò fuori a prendere aria per qualche minuto al parco. Quando tornò nella stanza, un letto era stato sistemato accanto a quello di Ryo, e Doc l'aspettava, sorridente.

"Non pensavi che ti avrei fatto dormire lontano da lui, conoscendovi?"

Lei sorrise grata. Lui la invitò a mettersi a suo agio per dormire e le sistemò le sonde sul ventre. Ben presto il suono dei due battiti si sentì nella stanza, causando sempre la stessa emozione nella loro madre.

"Lascio tutto così per un'oretta. Se dormi, non ti sveglierò. Sei al sicuro qui. Faremo un monitoraggio, mattina e sera, finché lui sarà qui. Non mi perdonerebbe per non aver preso tutte le precauzioni che ti riguardano"

Lei annuì e lui se ne andò. I giorni passarono senza miglioramento. Doc sembrava ancora fiducioso, ma Kaori aveva già sorpreso una conversazione che le suggeriva che le cose non sarebbero necessariamente migliorate. Lei si era sforzata di mantenere un'aria ottimista. Ma la fatica stava prendendo il sopravvento e lei stava arrivando al limite. Non smetteva di parlargli, di toccarlo, di fare tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare per stimolarlo.

All'improvviso perse la pazienza e cominciò a parlargli:

"Dai, Ryo, adesso devi svegliarti. Smettila, pelandrone: svegliati e muovi le chiappe da questo letto. Pensi che aspetterò il prossimo attacco senza fare nulla? Pensi di poter continuare a dormire così? Chi veglia su di me, su noi tre, mentre il signorino crogiola sul letto?"

Lo guardò, sperando che si svegliasse e la zittisse. Guardò i monitor ma neanche quelli si mossero.

"Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che aspetti senza fare niente? Se non ti svegli, giuro che prenderò tutte le armi che posso e mi occuperò di quelli stronzi da sola! Nessuno può fermarmi, solo tu puoi farlo. Quindi dai! Svegliati!"

Esausta, appoggiò la testa sul bordo del letto e cominciò a piangere. Si sentiva sola, vulnerabile...senza di lui, nulla avrebbe avuto più senso, la sua vita sarebbe stata vuota, non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di continuare...sentì i bambini muoversi e pianse di più. Non avrebbe mai potuto farcela con due bambini senza di lui...non poteva perdere l'uomo che amava dopo aver perso tutti gli altri membri della sua famiglia.

Improvvisamente, Ryo si agitò in tutte le direzioni e i monitor iniziarono a suonare. Doc entrò e fece uscire Kaori. Lei era più che shockata, senza alcun pensiero coerente. Era la fine. Stava per lasciarla. Erano riusciti a prendersi l'uomo della sua vita. Una rabbia senza nome la invase, e si allontanò in fretta. Li avrebbe uccisi tutti, uno per uno se necessario. Lasciò la clinica e prese la macchina di Mick. In qualche modo, fece partire i cavi e avviò l'auto.

Si lanciò in strada, piangendo e imprecando contro tutti i criminali della terra. Non prestò attenzione a quello che accadeva intorno a lei. Pensava solo a quello che doveva fare: andare a casa, prendere l'artiglieria e tutti i documenti che poteva trovare, che Ryo avrebbe lasciato. e andare a eliminare tutti. Scarafaggi...doveva eliminare degli scarafaggi, tutto lì. All'improvviso, una macchina le si parò davanti e le bloccò la strada.

Frenò con urgenza e improvvisamente tutta la stupidità del suo gesto le piombò davanti. Aveva infranto la promessa...

Doveva proteggere i bambini, semplicemente, e lei si era intestardita, lasciando che le sue emozioni prendessero il controllo...

Appoggiò la testa sul volante e pianse sempre di più aspettando che il suo destino fosse deciso.

"Dove contavi di andare?" disse una voce arrabbiata. Alzò lo sguardò e vide Mick di fronte a sé. Dietro di lui c'era Falcon. Erano arrabbiati e ne avevano motivo.

"Io...volevo ucciderli tutti...Ryo è morto...volevo ucciderli..." mormorò tra i singhiozzi.

"Tutta sola e incinta. Incosciente! Vuoi uccidere i nostri bambini!" urlò Mick, fuori di sé.

"Mick, basta. Kaori, Ryo è vivo" disse Falcon con calma. Lei alzò la testa per lo stupore e controllò la faccia di Falcon.

"Vivo? Ryo è vivo? Si è svegliato?" balbettò Kaori shockata.

"Sì. Ha chiesto di te ma eri già andata" continuò Falcon.

"Io...io...oh mio dio" realizzò improvvisamente la giovane donna. Cominciò a tremare, aveva freddo.

"Dai, esci di lì. Guido io e torniamo indietro. Ci hai fatto spaventare di brutto" le disse Mick, dopo essersi calmato.

La aiutò ad uscire dalla macchina e la portò al lato del passeggero. All'improvviso lei si piegà in due. Un dolore intenso la prese al ventre.

"Kao?" disse Mick, preoccupato, prendendole la mano. Trattenne il grido che gli montò sotto la presa di Kaori. Quando il dolore si placò, la giovane donna riprese a respirare.

"Una contrazione. Portatemi indietro subito"

I due uomini l'aiutarono e tornarono alla clinica. Due contrazioni giunsero durante il tragitto. Kaori strine i denti e si maledisse per la propria stupidità. Una volta arrivati, Falcon prese Kaori in braccio e la condusse dentro. Mick li aveva preceduti per avvertire Doc che era un'emergenza. Lui la esaminò mentre Kazue collegava le sonde.

"Kaori, sei in travaglio. Sarà difficile fermare il processo"

"Faccia quello che può, Doc" disse lei stringendo i denti quando arrivò una nuova contrazione. Kazue le si avvicinò e le prese la mano.

"Ricorda il corso, respira. Se riesci a calmarti e a rilassarti, aiuterai le medicine a fare il loro lavoro, ok?"

Kaori annuì e si concentrò. Ci volle molto tempo ma alla fine, dopo alcune ore, le contrazioni cominciarono a rallentare e a diventare meno forti. Kaori era esausta e si sentiva come se fosse passata sotto un rullo compressore.

Doc autorizzò il suo trasferimento nella stessa stanza di Ryo. Stava dormendo quando arrivò.

"Cos'è successo prima?" chiese, guardando il suo compagno.

"Si è svegliato. Lottava contro l'intubazione. Nell'agitazione, alcuni fili si erano staccati"

"Come sono stata stupida, pensavo che stesse morendo. Ho rischiato le loro vite per un errore di valutazione..."

"Sì, soprattutto visto che lui ti cercava" le disse Doc severamente.

Lei si sentì in colpa per averlo lasciato. Avrebbe dovuto esserci per lui. Sentì le lacrime scorrerle dagli occhi.

"Ora devi dormire. So che la posizione non è comoda ma i bambini non devono premere e dilatare di più il collo dell'utero"

Lei annuì. Lui aveva sistemato il letto in modo che la sua testa fosse più in basso rispetto ai piedi. Guardò Ryo dormire tranquillamente, rassicurandola. I loro letti erano abbastanza vicini, lei gli afferrò la mano e si addormentò.

La mattina dopo, Ryo si svegliò con difficoltà, il viso cullato dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Impiegò alcuni secondi per tornare alla realtà. Sentì la mano che stringeva la sua e si girò. La vide, sdraiata e collegata a diverse macchine. Dormiva profondamente. Kazue entrò nella stanza. Vedendolo sveglio, si avvicinò a lui, sorridendo.

"Buongiorno Ryo. Come ti senti?"

"Sono stato meglio. Cos'ha? Dov'era ieri?"

"Ha quasi partorito. Era partita per andare a combattere contro l'Union Teope"

"Cosa?! Mi sentirà"

"Mick e Falcon l'hanno fermata. Non essere troppo duro, era completamente scombussolata: pensava che fossi morto"

"I bambini?"

"Stanno bene. Siamo riusciti a fermare il processo. Potranno rimanere al caldo ancora un po'"

"Meglio" mormorò, un po' rassicurato.

Avrebbe voluto guardarla negli occhi, vedere il suo sorriso, sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie. Gli era mancata così tanto.

"L'abbiamo portata qui verso le 4 del mattino. Era già stanca dopo averti vegliato per tutto il tempo. Potrebbe dormire ancora un po'. Vado ad avvisare Doc"

Kazue uscì. Ryo guardò il viso di Kaori e vide i cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi. Le toccò la linea del mento con la punta delle dita, sentendo la sua pelle vellutata.

"Ryo..." mormorò lei aprendo lentamente gli occhi.

Si sentì in colpa di averla svegliata. Lei lo guardò e i suoi occhi si illuminarono, il suo cuore si sollevò per la gioia. Era vivo, non osava crederci.

"Sei vivo. Ho avuto così tanta paura" gli disse commossa. Una lacrima scese dai suoi occhi.

"Te l'ho detto: non sarai più sola, Sugar"

Avrebbe voluto prenderla tra le braccia e rassicurarla. Doc entrò nella stanza e fu felice di vederli entrambi svegli.

"Non avrei mai pensato di vedervi insieme a letto" disse giovialmente.

I due sorrisero. Doc visitò Ryo, togliendo le bende, osservando i parametri e lasciando che Kazue disinfettasse le ferite per poi rimettergli delle nuove bende. Poi guardò il monitoraggio ed esaminò la posizione de bambini. Soddisfatto dell'evoluzione, rimise il letto in orizzontale.

"Bene, entrambi avete superato una bella prova. Quindi, per i prossimi giorni, riposo"

Li lasciò soli. Ryo si rivolse alla sua compagna e la guardò con occhi seri.

"Allora signorina Makimura, disobbediamo agli ordini? Cos'era quella scappatella?"

"Io...Ryo...io..." balbettò lei pietosamente. Inspirò profondamente. "Non so cosa mi abbia preso. Sono stata sopraffatta dalla rabbia. Non sopportavo il pensiero di perderti."

"Ma i bambini, Kao? Sono la tua proprità. So che è difficile ma devi concentrarti su di loro"

"Difficile?! È l'inferno, Ryo. Quando tu parti a combattere contro l'Union Teope, io rimango indietro ad aspettare, chiedendomi se tornerai. Prego che la famiglia che mi è rimasta tornerà da me perché non sopporterei la tua morte!"

"Calmati, Sugar" sussurrò lui, vedendo crescere la sua agitazione.

"Non riesco a stare calma quando l'uomo che amo va verso la morte, Ryo"

Lui prese la sua mano, toccato dalla sua confessione.

"Sarei tornato, te l'ho detto"

"Quasi non ci sei riuscito...passare la mia vita senza di te, è inimmaginabile, insopportabile. Ho bisogno di te, sei il mio universo, l'aria che respiro...se non ci sei più, muoio anch'io"

"Kaori..."

"Lasciami finire. Ho aspettato tutti questi anni che finalmente mi guardassi, che mi abbracciassi e che mi considerassi una donna. Ho sopportato te che ci provavi con altre e lo farò di nuovo se fosse necessario, ti ho visto fare l'indifferente e intenerirti, ho subito le tue repliche aspre e anche i tuoi momenti di dolcezza, per un solo e unico motivo, Ryo: io ti amo"

Lui la guardò con cuore pieno di felicità, incapace di articolare la minima parola, godendosi la fortuna di essere amato così incondizionatamente. Le prese la mano e sostenne il suo sguardo finché il sonno non ebbe la meglio su entrambi.


	10. 10.

Natale era arrivato con il suo velo di neve. L'intera banda si era riunita a casa di Ryo e Kaori per celebrare l'evento. La coppia avevano stranamente beneficiato di due mesi di tregua: nessun attacco da parte dell'Union Teope. Ryo, nonostante la calma, sentiva il pericolo ancora presente ma cercava di non far trasparire niente vicino a Kaori. Quest'ultima, senza falsa ingenuità, non aveva escluso il pericolo, ma approfittò al meglio della fine della sua gravidanza e aspirava a partorire. A otto mesi, si sentiva enorme, doveva chiedere aiuto per alzarsi, prendere qualcosa ed era stufa di dipendere dagli altri. Anche in quell'occasione, per la cena di Natale, era stata gentilmente mandata a riposare, nonostante adorasse preparare il pasto della festa. Aveva sospirato, protestato, ma inutilmente.

Frustrata, si era ritrovata nella sala da pranzo, sola, a sentire i suoi amici ridere accanto. Aveva iniziato a preparare la tavola. In qualche modo, era riuscita a recuperare i piatti dalla credenza, poi i bicchieri. Ansimò perché, senza fiato, dovette sedersi per riprendere a respirare. Poi si alzò e andò a prendere le posate, i tovaglioli e tirò fuori i candelabri. Quando prese le candele, le fece cadere. Maledisse la propria goffaggine. Cautamente, si inginocchiò. Si disse che un elefante aveva davvero molto coraggio o articolazioni molto buone, per di più le mamme elefantesse sopportavano più di venti mesi di gestazione...

Ridacchiò e, osservando la pancia gonfia, si disse che, se gli esseri umani avessero dovuto tollerare la stessa durata, sicuramente non ci sarebbe stato nessuno sulla Terra da molto tempo...lei stessa avrebbe ucciso sicuramente i due potenziali padri...

Aveva raccolto le candele che erano cadute sul pavimento e stava valutando il modo migliore per alzarsi. Cominciò a camminare a quattro zampe verso il divano e appoggiò il carico sul tavolino da caffè. Era contenta che non ci fosse nessuno...

Avrebbe dovuto solo appoggiarsi al divano per sollevarsi e, non vedendo né sapendo, nessuno avrebbe notato il suo piccolo passaggio sul suolo, che sarebbe stato sicuramente seguito da una rimostranza. Ma non contava un evento inaspettato, la contrazione inattesa che la fece piegare in due per un minuto. Fu allora che Mick tornò nella stanza e la trovò sul pavimento con una smorfia di dolore:

"Kao? Tutto bene? Respira" le disse preoccupato, appoggiando una mano sulla sua schiena.

"Respira?! Ho solo voglia di uccidervi entrambi al momento" brontolò lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata nera.

"Ti amiamo anche noi" disse lui mantenendo il senso dell'umorismo. La contrazione passò e lui aiutò la giovane donna ad alzarsi e a stendersi sul divano per riprendersi un po'.

"Succede spesso?" chiese timidamente.

Kaori lo fissò per un momento: era preoccupato, onestamente preoccupato, senza voler essere invadente. Kaori e Ryo gli erano stati grati perché gestire la loro relazione nascente oltre alla gravidanza non era stato facile e, anche se non volevano cacciarlo, avevano bisogno di intimità.

"Una decina di volte al giorno. È normale" volle rassicurarlo.

Mick guardava la sua pancia e fu sorpreso di vederla muoversi in modo bizzarro. Lei sorrise alla sua espressione stupita: si ricordò di Ryo la prima volta. Erano a letto e chiacchieravano quando uno dei bambini si era spostato. Lui si era preoccupato ed era rimasto affascinato. In seguito, quando era stato rassicurato dal fatto che lei non provasse dolore, si era divertito, posando la mano in attesa di un contatto. Lei ne era stata commossa: il suo viso brillava quando succedeva. Lei che pensava che sarebbe stato indifferente o spaventato, lo aveva scoperto sereno e molto...paterno...

"Si spostano. Vieni, appoggia la mano se vuoi"

Lui mise la mano nel punto indicato e si sentì emozionato: percepì un movimento sotto il palmo, qualcosa di duro.

"È un bambino?"

"Sì"

"Wow, è...indescrivibile" mormorò. Ritirò la mano, non volendo abusare della situazione.

"Avete già pensato ai nomi?" chiese esitante.

Kaori lo guardò affettuosamente.

"Un po', ma non decideremo prima di sapere chi è il padre. Alla fine, sarà una decisione di entrambi i genitori. Avrei solo una richiesta che ho fatto Ryo e la faccio anche a te. Vorrei che il maschietto avesse il nome di mio fratello. Per la femmina, non ho un'idea decisa. Pensaci e dimmi cosa ne pensi" gli disse.

Avevano appreso diverse settimane prima che aspettava un maschio e una femmina. Kaori era felicissima. Le ragazze si erano lasciate andare sugli acquisti di vestiti blu e rosa e, anche se non era il suo stile, non aveva detto nulla e gioiva della loro aria felice. La riempivano di idee di nomi.

"Mi sta bene, Kaori. Non l'ho conosciuto ma, per aver cresciuto così bene sua sorella, doveva essere un brav'uomo" rispose.

Asciugò una lacrima che le scorreva lungo la guancia. Ryo, che aveva ascoltato la conversazione per cinque minuti ma aveva voluto lasciarli un po' soli, entrò nella stanza.

"Fai piangere la mia donna, Mick" disse scherzosamente.

"Perché finalmente ha capito che sarebbe stata meglio con me" rispose l'americano senza smontarsi.

"Sta piangendo di gioia"

"Basta, voi due" disse Kaori, divertita. "Aiutatemi ad alzarmi, piuttosto. La tavola non si preparerà da sola"

"Comunque, dimmi, come sono finite le posate e i candelabri sul tavolo?" chiese Ryo sospettoso.

Kaori distolse lo sguardo, colta in fallo. Lui avanzò e trovò una candela dimenticata sul pavimento, poi le altre sul tavolino.

"Kao, fammi capire. Le candele si sono radunate da sole?" disse, guardandola con un sogghigno.

"No, ho fatto appello ai miei doni telepatici" rispose lei sfacciata, con gli occhi brillanti di malizia.

"Certo. Non devi chinarti" disse piano. Sapeva che lei era suscettibile in quel momento, odiando dipendere dagli altri.

"Sì, lo so...mi aiutate ad alzarmi o devo rotolare come il barile che sono diventata?" sospirò.

Ryo e Mick l'aiutarono e finirono di sistemare la tavola. Ben presto, le ragazze annunciarono che la cena era pronta e si misero tutti a tavola. La serata trascorse in allegria e buon umore. Più tardi, si scambiarono i regali. All'improvviso, Kaori si sentì oppressa e provò il bisogno di isolarsi per un momento. Lasciò la stanza e si rifugiò nella loro camera, guardando attraverso la finestra la neve che cadeva. Cercò di sopprimere la profonda angoscia che le attanagliava il cuore. Avrebbe visto il prossimo Natale? Avrebbe vissuto la felicità di vedere i suoi figli crescere e celebrare tutti gli eventi felici? Avrebbero vissuto insieme a Ryo? Sentì le lacrime caderle sulle guance.

"Kao?" sentì dietro di sé. Due braccia la strinsero e il calore che la circondò improvvisamente le fece un gran bene per placare le sue paure.

"Si chiedono tutti cosa stai facendo" le disse Ryo dolcemente.

"Niente, avevo solo bisogno di stare un po' sola..." mormorò, cercando di reprimere il tremore della voce. Il suo abbraccio si rafforzò.

"A cosa pensi? Parlami"

"Al prossimo Natale...mi chiedevo se riusciremo a vederlo..."

Ricominciò a piangere. Si voltò tra le sue braccia e annidò il viso nel suo collo.

"Ne siamo sempre usciti, Sugar. Ce la faremo di nuovo, vedrai" rispose, con più sicurezza di quanta ne provasse in realtà. "Li prenderemo a calci e faremo capire loro che City Hunter è e sarà sempre più forte di tutti"

"Ryo, se mi succedesse qualcosa e si potesse salvare i bambini, promettimi che farai il massimo per loro..."

"Zitta" sussurrò lui shockato. Come poteva immaginare di morire lasciando i loro figli?

"Promettilo. Non sopporterei di perderli"

Lui la strinse fino a soffocarla: dire che lei gli faceva paura in quel momento era un eufemismo. Ma se era quello che aveva bisogno di sentire...

"Te lo prometto" soffiò.

La sentì annuire e lentamente si calmò. Le diede il tempo di riprendersi e poi raggiunsero gli altri. Kazue e Mick avevano un regalo speciale per Kaori. Le porsero una busta con un fiocco sopra. Quando l'aprì, scoprì un disegno fatto per lei dai bambini dell'orfanotrofio.

"Ci siamo andati ieri per distribuire i regali da parte tua. I bambini sono rimasti delusi di non vederti, ma abbiamo detto loro che andrai presto a visitarli. Ci hanno dato questo per te"

Kaori li ringraziò calorosamente. Trascorsero qualche ora insieme, poi si separarono. I due innamorati andarono a letto e si addormentarono pacificamente l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

Kaori si svegliò di soprassalto la mattina dopo intorno alle 6. Aveva avuto un incubo in cui Ryo veniva ucciso. Lo guardò dormire per un momento, calmando il suo cuore che batteva selvaggiamente poi, col sonno che non tornava, si alzò. Andò in cucina e mise un po' in ordine. Poi si mise una giacca e salì sul tetto con una tazza di the. Era ancora buio ma la città era calma quel giorno di Natale. Guardò i palazzi illuminati, le strade deserte coperte da una coltre di neve. In lontananza, l'alba incombeva, iniziando a colorare l'oscurità. Si sentiva in pace.

All'improvviso, avvertì una presenza malevola. Si voltò e non vide nulla. Malgrado ciò, cercò di tornare vrso le scale dove, una volta chiusa la porta, sarebbe stata al sicuro, ma non ci riuscì. Un fazzoletto le venne piazzato davanti alla bocca e lei si tuffò nell'oscurità, con un ultimo pensiero ai suoi figli e al suo uomo.

Ryo si svegliò di soprassalto, sentendo l'aura nera nei paraggi. Si alzò e prese la sua arma. Sapeva che Kaori non era più a letto e la cercò. All'improvviso sentì il rombo di un elicottero sopra l'edificio e lo vide allontanarsi. Arrivando fino al tetto, non poté fare nulla. La terrazza era vuota, rimanevano solo i resti della tazza di the fumante di Kaori. Il suo sguardo si ghiacciò per la rabbia: sapeva che non le avrebbero fatto nulla finché non avessero avuto entrambi. Li avrebbe trovati e uccisi tutti per aver osato toccare la sua famiglia. Erano partite le ostilità.

Scese di sotto e avvertì tutti. Fece una doccia veloce per svegliarsi e vestirsi. Quindi preparò il caffè sapendo che gli altri sarebbero arrivati, poi scese all'armeria e preparerò l'artigleria che contava di portarsi dietro. I suoi gesti erano freddi e calcolati. Non c'era spazio per le emozioni al momento. Se avesse lasciato un solo varco, non avrebbe salvato la sua donna. Sentì Mick e Kazue entrare, seguito a breve da Umibozu e Miki e infine da Saeko. Salì.

"Ryo, come va?" chiese Kazue, la voce tesa. Si ritrasse davanti al suo sguardo freddo e spietato.

"Bene. La porteremo fuori di lì. Kazue, voglio che tu vada in clinica ad avvertire Doc. Tenetevi pronti, ok?"

"D'accordo, vado"

"Avvisami quando arrivi. Vogliono me. Vogliono ucciderci entrambi insieme"

"Perché attaccano adesso?" chiese Miki.

Ryo guardò Mick e gli altri. Era un'intuizione, detestabile, che aveva da un po' di tempo.

"Penso che vogliano i bambini. Dato quello che abbiamo inflitto a loro, sospetto che vogliano farci del male anche dopo la nostra morte, prendendoli...Kaori è alla fine della gravidanza o almeno in uno stadio sufficientemente avanzato perché nascano in buona salute"

"Ho sentito di diversi casi di sparizioni inquietanti di donne incinte" disse Saeko.

"Pensi che sia correlato?"

"Sì. Con la loro rete, si diversificano. Il mercato delle adozioni clandestine è molto redditizio"

Il telefono squillò. Erano loro. L'appuntamento era fissato sei ore più tardi in un magazzino in disuso, lontano dalla città.

"Vi avverto: non avrò pietà. Non intendo lasciare alcun sopravvissuto: ci hanno fatto già abbastanza male. Saeko, non voglio che tu intervenga: fai parte della polizia"

"Farò in modo di essere alla stazione e di rispondere alla chiamata. Interverrò in quel momento. Non è negoziabile. È la sorella di Hide" disse lei con fermezza. Lui accettò.

"Umi, Miki, Mick, la decisione è vostra"

"Potrebbero essere i miei figli: ti seguo" disse Mick, determinato.

"Ho passato troppo tempo a preparare la festa per i piccoli: non mi rovineranno tutto. Ci sto" disse Miki con un occhiolino.

"Ho bisogno di un po' di esercizio" disse semplicemente Umi, lasciandoli allibiti.

Le decisioni erano prese. Si prepararono.

Nel magazzino, Kaori era stata rinchiusa in una stanza luminosa e pulita. Strano...non era la solita ospitalità dei criminali. Non era legata. Era soltanto collegata a una flebo e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide cosa c'era scritto: volevano indurle il parto. Come per sottolineare la sua scoperta, una contrazione sopraggiunse. Si sdraiò e respirò come le aveva detto Kazue, lasciando che il dolore ricominciasse. Si tolse con cura l'ago dal braccio, ma fece scivolare il tubo sotto il cerotto nel caso qualcuno fosse venuta a esaminare. Doveva pensare prima di agire.

Osservò la stanza: nessuna telecamera. Andò alla porta e girò la maniglia: chiusa a chiave. Guardò fuori dalla grata. C'era una guardia dietro la porta. Erano al piano di sopra perché vide una ringhiera a pochi metri a sinistra. Perché era salita sul tetto? Si rimproverò. Si riprese: non era il momento per i sensi di colpa. Doveva mantenere le idee chiare. Pensò a Ryo e questo le diede coraggio. Arrivò una nuova contrazione. Si concentrò e respirò. Per il momento, era sopportabile. Sentì dei passi versi la stanza e si sdraiò sul letto. Erano in tanti, non era il momento di attaccare. Lasciò che il dolore si imprimesse sul suo viso.

Quando gli uomini entrarono nella stanza e videro la giovane dolorante, sogghignarono.

"Signorina Makimura, benvenuta nel tuo ultimo luogo di vita" disse uno di loro. Lei decise di far abbassare loro la guardia e interpretò il ruolo della donzella spaventata. Un uomo in camice le si avvicinò e si mise i guanti.

"Si sdrai, la esaminerò"

Sforzandosi, lasciò che lui la toccasse mentre avrebbe voluto dargli una ginocchiata in faccia.

"Tre centimetri. È sulla strada giusta"

"Cosa...cosa volete?" balbettò, guardandoli.

"I tuoi bambini e, quando saranno nati, li venderemo, e uccideremo te e City Hunter. Sarà solo un risarcimento per i danni"

"No, non questo!" urlò, più per continuare con la recita.

Aveva la conferma di quello che pensava. Si aggrappò al dottore e, con assoluta abilità e discrezione, afferrò il paio di forbici che aveva visto nella tasca. Lui la spinse sul letto senza troppe cerimonie e tutti uscirono. Kaori sorrise: ora almeno aveva un utensile, o un'arma...senza aspettare, tornò in modalità professionale. Doveva uscire di lì prima di partorire e, come per farle capire che doveva fare in fretta, arrivò una nuova contrazione...


	11. 11.

Dopo alcuni momenti di riflessione e tre contrazioni, Kaori si alzò dal letto, staccando la flebo. Si avvicinò alla porta e introdusse una lama delle forbici nella serratura. Cominciò a trafficare per farla saltare. La guardia, che la sentì, si avvicinò.

"Cosa stai facendo?" le chiese.

"Io? Niente, sto solo cercando di aprire la porta con queste" gli disse tranquillamente, mostrandogli le forbici. La guardia la osservò, sbalordita, e rise.

"Pensi che ce la farai?"

"Sì, l'ho visto in una serie americana la settimana scorsa. Il ragazzo, un biondo alto, prepara una bomba con della lacca spray e una forcina. L'ho visto aprire una porta con delle forbici" rispose lei, sicura di sé. "Ah, ci sono quasi..." mormorò. La guardia le puntò l'arma addosso.

"Indietreggia" ordinò, aprendo la porta. Entrò nella stanza e inciampò contro il treppiede usato per preparare le flebo. Senza aspettare, Kaori gli diede un colpo in testa, rubò la sua arma e si avvicinò alla porta.

"Te l'avevo detto: la porta si è aperta e avevo solo delle forbici..." sorrise.

Lasciò la stanza, chiuse la porta e osservò il corridoio. Virò a sinistra, la destra portava solo a un muro. Si fermò al bordo di un muro poco prima del parapetto. Osservò l'intero edificio. C'erano molte persone...sarebbe stato difficile uscire da lì, ma non avrebbe lasciato loro i suoi bambini senza agire. Le altre stanze in alto erano vuoto. Doveva scendere le scale essendo allo scoperto e, a meno che non avesse avuto una gran botta di fortuna, sarebbe stata avvistata prima di arrivare a metà strada. Aveva bisogno di un diversivo.

A venti metri da lei vide il contatore. Non poteva raggiungerlo a piedi, ma poteva colpirlo con la pistola. In quel modo il magazzino sarebbe stato immerso nella semioscurità. Visualizzò il contatore e sparò. Fece centro, con suo grande sollievo. Finalmente, tutte le lezioni davano i loro frutti. Il contatore esplose all'impatto e le luci si spensero. L'attenzione degli uomini si focalizzò sul contatore e lei ne approfittò per scendere. A metà strada, una contrazione la inchiodò sul posto e dovette fare uso di molta volontà per continuare a muoversi nonostante le gambe che le si piegavano. Non poteva restare lì. Una volta in basso, si nascose dietro casse di legno piuttosto alte e si prese del tempo per respirare e analizzare la situazione.

Gli uomini si muovevano in tutte le direzioni. Era sorpresa che nessuno la cercasse, quando notò che sul revolver c'era il silenziatore. Ringraziò la guardia. Controllò il numero dei proiettili nel caricatore: avrebbe dovuto trovare una nuova arma abbastanza presto. Arrivò una nuova contrazione. Erano sempre più dolorose e lunghe. Decise di avanzare e uscì dal nascondiglio per andare a nascondersi a dieci metri di distanza. Arrivò al punto stabilito e si trovò faccia a faccia con una guardia. Agendo più velocemente, l'abbatté con il calcio del revolver. Recuperò la sua mitraglietta, arma con cui era più a suo agio.

All'improvviso, il dottore apparve da sopra e urlò:

"La prigioniera è fuggita. Dev'essere trovata a tutti i costi, viva!"

Le cose stavano peggiorando. L'unico punto a suo favore era il suo status di ostaggio vivente. Poteva sparare nel mucchio. E considerando la posta in gioco, non si sarebbe tirata indietro se necessario...

Strinse i denti all'arrivo di una nuova contrazione. Sapeva che, se non voleva accelerare il travaglio, avrebbe dovuto sdraiarsi, ma non poteva. Doveva uscire. Aveva individuato una piccola porta in fondo al magazzino ma ci volevano altri cento metri per raggiungerla e oltrepassare le guardie che pattugliavano...

Si alzò e si mosse con cautela. Riuscì a schivare tre guardie e si fermò per riprendere fiato.

Sentiva la rabbia crescere: non avrebbe dovuto partorire in quelle condizioni, non era giusto...e quei bastardi volevano prendere i suoi figli, ma avrebbero visto di cosa lei era capace...

Buttò giù una nuova guardia che passava e prese la sua mitraglietta insieme a ciò che trovò nelle sue tasche. Quasi urlò di gioia quando trovò una bomba a mano, ma si trattenne. Guardò le casse più da vicino: erano tutte in legno. Un sorriso demoniaco apparve sul suo viso. Accese una sigaretta trovata nelle tasche del criminale e la posò, bruciante, nell'apertura di una cassa. Ripeté l'azione più volte.

Dannazione, come poteva Ryo fumare quella roba? Sentiva un cattivo sapore in bocca...

Vide che la prima cassa fumava e quando anche le altre iniziarono a farlo, tolse la sicura della granata e la lanciò lontano. Si sdraiò sul pavimento e attese l'esplosione. Non appena accadde, si alzò e andò al coperto. All'improvviso, tre uomini comparvero di fronte a lei e la braccarono. Non avendo scelta, tirò fuori la mitraglietta. Loro risero per due secondi, pensando che fosse la prima volta che vedevano una donna incinta con una mitraglietta, poi, di fronte al suo sguardo determinato, deglutirono. Kaori non esitò e cominciò a sparare, lasciando sfogare la sua rabbia, dimenticando il dolore.

Quando Ryo arrivò al magazzino, fu sorpreso da quello che sentì. C'erano colpi secchi di mitragliatrice e il fumo usciva dalle finestre. Che stava succedendo? All'improvviso, sentì l'aura della sua partner e fu stupito dalla sua intensità e soprattutto dalla sua ferocia. Disse agli altri che i piani erano cambiati e che dovevano attaccare. Umi e Miki presero i bazooka e si occuparono dell'ingresso mentre Ryo e Mick avanzavano con le armi in mano. Eliminarono meticolosamente le guardie che apparivano e si trovarono fianco a fianco davanti all'entrata. Prima di procedere, Ryo trattenne Mick per un braccio:

"Cosa stai facendo? Dobbiamo andare!" gridò l'americano.

"Mick, promettimi che, se mi succede qualcosa, tu ti prenderai cura di Kao e dei bambini" sussurrò Ryo, lasciando cadere momentaneamente la sua maschera. Mick lo guardò e capì che doveva sentirselo dire prima di buttarsi nel pericolo.

"Puoi contare su di me. Tu promettimi che se succede qualcosa a me, ti prenderai cura di Kazue, Kaori e dei bambini"

"Promesso, vecchio fratello" lo rassicurò Ryo senza pensarci due volte. La maschera si rimise al suo posto, segno che potevano andare.

Entrarono nel magazzino. Gli uomini dell'Union Teope avevano circondato un angolo alla loro sinistra. Gran parte del magazzino era bruciato. Si guardarono e sorrisero: Kaori era entrata in modalità Rambo. Come a dar loro ragione, all'improvviso videro apparire una rossina su una fila di casse, poi una mitraglietta che sparò diverse raffiche sugli uomini.

Ryo aveva individuato la porta da cui Kaori si era avvicinata. Informò Mick. Lasciarono un regalino all'ingresso del magazzino e andarono alla porta. Quando i loro piccoli doni esplosero, approfittarono della confusione per distruggere la porta ed entrare. Non si aspettavano la visione che si attendeva: Kaori era sdraiata, con la mitraglietta appesa a una spalla e praticava con calma apparente i suoi esercizi di respirazione.

"Dai, vieni, usciamo da qui" sussurrò Ryo, aiutandola ad alzarsi. Lei fece cenno di no, reprimendo un folle desiderio di urlare tanto sentiva dolore.

"Dai, Kao, un po' di coraggio, andiamo" ripeté lui con tono più aspro, scuotendola un po'.

Lei lo guardò malissimo e lui per poco non indietreggiò, lui, lo sweeper numero uno del Giappone.

"Non posso camminare. Ti avverto, non provarci perché al momento ho solo voglia di tagliarti il mokkori" avvertì in tono minaccioso. Ryo deglutì.

"O...o...ok, non ci muoviamo"

Mick ridacchiò. Vedere Ryo tremare di paura davanti a una donnina era senza precedenti...ma la donnina rivolse anche a lui uno sguardo inequivocabile, dicendogli:

"Attenzione perché ne devo fare uscire due...potrei voler tagliare anche il tuo, di mokkori"

"Oh no, già che non ho alcun ricordo della nostra notte insieme..." gemette l'americano.

"Ora, occupatevi di questa faccenda così che io possa partorire in pace. Non ho più la forza di sparare con questa. Le contrazioni sono troppo ravvicinate e dolorose" disse, passando l'arma a Ryo.

"Mick, tu vai a destra, io a sinistra. Umi, abbiamo bisogno di un colpo di bazooka sul retro del magazzino" disse attraverso il microfono sulla manica.

Due secondi dopo, un'esplosione distrusse il fondo del magazzino e i due uomini spararono con la mitraglietta quelli che si ritrovarono davanti. Si rifugiarono, cambiando i caricatori. Ryo stava per chiedere a Umi un altro colpo quando sentì Kaori soffocare un grido di paura:

"Cosa?"

"Io...si sono rotte le acque" disse, guardandosi le gambe, spaventata. Sentì una violenta contrazione piombarle addosso.

"Il bambino è in arrivo, Ryo. Facci uscire di qui" iniziò a piangere, tanto era esausta e provata.

Ryo chiamò Umi. Un'altra esplosione ebbe luogo ed eliminarono altri tizi. Mick valutò i rischi. C'erano ancora dieci uomini che li tenevano nel mirino. Kaori riuscì a sforzarsi, Ryo le teneva la mano. Sentiva il bambino progredire nella sua discesa, aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe mai finita quando all'improvviso si bloccò e guardò Ryo negli occhi:

"È qui..." mormorò.

"Come è qui?" ripeté Ryo. Cominciava ad andare in panico e invidiava Mick che aveva in mano la mitraglietta.

"È qui. Uscirà la testa. Lo sento"

"Mick, finiamola adesso!"

Entrambi si alzarono ed eliminarono gli uomini restanti. Chiesero a Miki e Umi di ispezionare i locali per sbarazzarsi di qualsiasi pericolo. Mick sorvegliò naturalmente il luogo in cui si trovavano mentre Ryo era impegnato con Kaori. Con grande trepidazione, sollevò la vestaglia da notte della donna e vide la testa del bambino.

"Non molto sexy, eh?" mormorò Kaori, imbarazzata.

"La donna più bella del mondo che dà la vita. Non è sexy, è semplicemente sublime" rispose con un sorriso caloroso.

"Ryo..." sussurrò Kaori, la voce venata di dolore.

Lui la prese per mano e la guardò spingere e mettere il suo bambino, forse il loro, al mondo. Il pianto che seguì riempì il suo cuore di felicità e vide il sorriso radioso ma esausto di Kaori. Posò il bimbo dai capelli neri tra le braccia di sua madre e, non appena lei gli parlò, smise di piangere. Dai suoi anni trascorsi nella giungla, ricordava che doveva legare il cordone ombelicale prima di tagliarlo. Trovò delle corde ma non aveva nulla con cui tagliare. Lei gli porse un paio di forbici chirurgiche:

"Tieni, le ho usate per aprire la porta, dovrebbero poter tagliare" gli disse sorridendo enigmaticamente.

Lui non chiese ulteriori spiegazioni, sapendo che ne avrebbe avute più tardi. Umi e Miki tornarono dalla loro ispezione: avevano con loro il dottore e il capo della banda. Ryo chiese a Umi e Miki di portare Kaori e il bambino in macchina mentre Mick rimase con lui. Sapevano tutti cosa sarebbe successo, ma Ryo non voleva che Kaori lo vedesse con i suoi occhi. Due minuti dopo, due colpi di pistola risuonarono e gli uomini riapparvero. Si sedettero nella stessa macchina di Kaori che ancora teneva in braccio il neonato e sentiva le contrazioni tornare. Per strada, chiese loro di fermarsi e confidò il neonato a Mick.

"Kao?" la chiamò Ryo, al volante.

Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo sofferente dal riflesso dello specchietto e lui accelerò. Sentiva il suo respiro velocizzarsi e diventare spasmodico, i gemiti che lei cercava di soffocare. Arrivarono da Doc in tempo record, appena in tempo perché la seconda neonata si presentasse. Una bella bambina fece la sua apparizione sulla terra, una leggera peluria rossiccia sul cranio. Sua madre piangeva di felicità nel poterla tenere tra le braccia e ancora di più quando le venne dato suo figlio. Ammirando i suoi bambini, si disse che alla fine quella notte di qualche mese prima era stata uno dei suoi migliori errori e non se ne sarebbe più pentita. Ryo e Mick erano al suo fianco, ipnotizzati da quelle due cosine.

Doc tornò con Kazue. La giovane donna doveva prendere i bambini per esaminarli e Doc voleva visitare la giovane madre. Kaori sembrava preoccupata per i gemelli: non voleva lasciarli soli. Mick si offrì di aiutare Kazue e di stare con loro tutto il tempo. Kaori sorrise grata. Doc chiese a tutti e tre di poter fare il test di paternità e loro accettarono.

Doc esaminò Kaori e le assicurò che tutto andava bene. Le disse persino che avrebbe potuto ripetere l'esperienza, e lei rispose, con sguardo nero:

"Neanche nei sogni"

Poi le consigliò di riposare un po', presto le avrebbe riportato i bambini. Ryo si sedette accanto a lei sul letto.

"Come ti senti?"

"Esausta, felice, dolorante, soddisfatta" disse, con tanta emozione nel cuore.

Si annidò tra le sue braccia e si addormentò tranquillamente. Quando i bambini furono riportati, Kaori dormiva ancora. Ryo la posò sul cuscino e prese la bimba tra le braccia. Mick arrivò e, quando uscì, il suo amico fece cenno all'altro bambino, dicendo:

"Prendilo. Dopo un arrivo così movimentato, un po' di dolcezza gli farà bene" suggerì Ryo. Mick gli sorrise e prese il bambino.

"Sono così piccoli...ho quasi paura di romperlo"

"Anch'io" disse Ryo, sollevato di non essere l'unico a pensarlo.

"Ryo, questo piccolino ti assomiglia. Spero che avrà il carattere di sua madre..."

"Cosa?! Io ho un carattere perfetto, non sono io che lancio i martelli...ahi?!" gridò Ryo. Mick lo guardò interrogativamente. "Ho appena ricevuto un martello sul dito. Non è possibile, è nei geni" disse, guardando la bambina.

"Siamo finiti, amico mio. Avremo tre donne addosso"

Mick ridacchiò. Si rivolse al suo amico, improvvisamente serio.

"Penso che ne avrai due. Non so ancora perché quella notte sia finito nel tuo letto, ma non penso che sia successo niente tra me e lei, con mio grande dispiacere. D'altra parte, sarà meglio per tutti noi"

"Mick, non dirlo se non è la verità..."

"Non sto cercando di proteggervi: siamo tutti e quattro abbastanza forti per sopportare la situazione. Voglio essere il padrino di uno di questi piccolini, se vuoi" disse con un grande sorriso.

"Ne riparleremo. Grazie per avermelo detto, Mick"

"È normale. Vi lascio: porto Kazue a casa" disse con un sorriso sciocco sulle labbra, riponendo il bambino nella sua culla.

"Serata mokkori?"

"E forse di più, chi lo sa? Forse tra nove mesi saremo qui anche noi..." suggerì con un occhiolino mentre se ne andava.

Ryo rimise la piccola nella culla e chiese a Miki e Umi di rimanere con loro: doveva andare a casa a recuperare dei vestiti di ricambio per tutti. Ne approfittò per farsi una doccia e cambiarsi. Tornò in clinica e trovò Kaori sveglia con un bambino tra le braccia, mentre Miki teneva l'altro. Era bellissima, raggiante, e un dolce tepore invase il cuore di Ryo. Strinse il pugno in tasca.

"Sei tornato, Ryo" disse con un gran sorriso. Lui avvertì impazienza nella sua voce e ne fu contento.

"Sì, non vi avrei lasciato tutti e tre a lungo" rispose a bassa voce. Miki e Umi si congedarono.

Ryo avvicinò le due culle al letto e mise un bebè nella sua, lasciando Kaori con uno sguardo interrogativo. Si sedette accanto a lei.

"Interpreto il ruolo di padre: tocca a me aiutarti a tagliare il cordone*" disse sorridendo.

"Sono appena nati. Abbiamo un po' di tempo per questo, no?" disse, imbronciata.

"Sì. Ammetto che c'è un'altra ragione. Devo chiederti una cosa prima dei risultati dei test"

"Ti ascolto"

Lei si intrufolò fra le sue braccia, felice di poterne godere. Sentiva il suo odore, il suo calore, la sua dolcezza intorno a sé, si sentiva al sicuro, serena.

"Kaori, tu hai sconvolto la mia vita. Hai portato luce e speranza nel tunnel buio che mi conduceva alla morte. Con te ho imparato a vivere, a sperare, ad amare. Oggi mi offri un altro dono: essere padre. Non mi importa se sono miei o no. Mi considero il loro padre. Li proteggerò come tale. Siamo una famiglia, tutti e quattro"

Sentì le lacrima della sua compagna cadergli sul braccio e la strinse più forte. Le prese delicatamente il mento e lo sollevò per poterla guardare. Il suo sguardo intenso si tuffò in quello della giovane donna che trasalì.

"Ti amo, Kaori. Voglio ufficializzare le cose. Sposami, Sugar. Lasciami essere tuo marito per la vita" le chiese, nervoso.

Kaori rimase a bocca aperta per diversi secondi. Non osava credere che fosse reale. La chiedeva in matrimonio. Le aveva detto che l'amava, finalmente. Sotto il suo sguardo stupefatto, si pizzicò due volte. Il dolore era reale.

"Rassicurata?" le chiese, lo sguardo furbetto. Lei arrossì, vergognandosi del suo comportamento. "Allora, sto aspettando la mia risposta" disse ansiosamente.

"Sì...sì, Ryo, voglio essere tua moglie"

Si girò tra le braccia del suo uomo e si gettò al suo collo, baciandolo febbrilmente. Entrambi si lasciarono andare al desiderio, al bacio che si faceva più profondo, alle carezze che si facevano strada...

Un piccolo gemito li riportò alla realtà: Hideyuki si era svegliato. Ryo ringhiò:

"Ecco, è tuo fratello che si reincarna attraverso il bambino. Non possiamo chiamarlo diversamente? Rocco, per esempio?" disse, gli occhi pieni di speranza.

"Assolutamente no. Altrimenti, la bimba si chiamerà Clara** e dubito che tu voglia che le corrano dietro..." rispose Kaori beffardamente.

"Rimarrà rinchiusa fino a trent'anni...bene, e se concludessimo questa storia prima di doverci occupare di loro?"

Frugò nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori un anello con un rubino e due diamanti su ciascun lato. Lo passò all'anulare della sua fidanzata.

"È bellissimo, Ryo"

"Non quanto chi lo indossa..."

La baciò di nuovo poi, con rammarico, lasciò le sue braccia e le tese il bambino. Era l'inizio di una grande avventura...

*non credo di doverlo specificare, ma in questo caso non ci si riferisce al taglio letterale del cordone ombelicale, quanto a quello insito in ogni mamma che vuole tenere i suoi bambini nel nido ;) ma come dice Kaori, è un po' presto per pensarci xD

**i nomi si riferiscono a famose pornostar. Non credo che Rocco abbia bisogno di presentazioni, mentre Clara è una star a luci rosse francese.


	12. 13.

Quattro mesi erano passati a una velocità fenomenale. Quel giorno, erano tutti riuniti per un evento molto speciale: il matrimonio di Ryo e Kaori. La giornata era stata appositamente scelta: la stessa che aveva causato tutti gli eventi. Un anno prima una festa un po' troppo allegra li aveva gettati in un tormento senza nome fino ad arrivare al lieto fine. I balbettii che si sentivano nella stanza in cui la sposa si stava preparando ne erano il simbolo. Kaori si sporse sul box dove erano i due bambini e sorrise loro.

"Allora, miei cari, oggi farete i bravi. Mamma e papà si sposano" disse loro, beatamente. Si sentiva felice, su una piccola nuvola. Aveva aspettato così tanto che tutto ciò accadesse che non riusciva a crederci. Stava per sposarsi con Ryo, aveva due bambini che i test avevano stabilito essere suoi. Quindi, anche se i dettagli di quella notte rimanevano per sempre sconosciuti, stavano lavorando sempre più spesso per ricrearli, si disse arrossendo. Saeko le si avvicinò e la spinse dolcemente verso lo specchio dove Miki la stava aspettando.

"Dai, Kaori, devi finire di prepararti altrimenti saremo in ritardo. Mi occupo io di questi due" disse.

Se non l'avesse conosciuta, Kaori avrebbe potuto giurare di trovarla indifferente, ma non era così: Saeko era affezionata ai due bambini. La luce soffusa e tenera nei suoi occhi parlava per lei. La futura sposa finì di prepararsi.

"Sei bellissima!" disse Miki, commossa fino alle lacrime.

"Grazie. Sono nervosa...è sciocco, vero? Mi sento come al primo appuntamento" disse Kaori arrossendo. Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio per vedere se andava tutto bene.

"In ogni caso, mi spiegherai come hai fatto a ritrovare la tua linea così velocemente dopo due gemelli" mise il broncio Kazue, toccando il suo ventre leggermente arrotondato.

"Sì, sono d'accordo. Ne avrò bisogno anch'io" disse Miki, a bassa voce.

Le altre tre donne si voltarono verso di lei, sorridendo. E il tutto terminò in un abbraccio di gruppo. Fu allora che Mick scelse di entrare.

"Ah, arrivo al momento delle coccole! Ottimo! Eccomi, ragazze!" disse, correndo tra le loro braccia. Loro si allontanarono e lui si stampò contro il muro.

"Mick, cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Kazue, minacciosa.

"Ehilà mia cara, stai bene? Uh, sono stato incaricato da Ryo per vedere se siete pronte. Sono il guardiano del tempo" annunciò con orgoglio.

Le ragazze si misero d'accordo e dissero di sì. Mick prese Hide e Miki Aiko*, questo era il nome della bambina. Kazue le seguì. Saeko fermò Kaori prima di uscire e le porse un foglio.

"Che cos'è?" chiese la giovane rossina.

"Il mio regalo di nozze per entrambi. È un certificato di nascita ufficiale per Ryo, che gli dà un'esistenza legale"

"Ma con il lavoro..."

"Aspetta, so quali sono i limiti del suo lavoro. Il suo fascicolo è sigillato, proprio come il tuo e quello dei bambini. Vi consente solo di avere un matrimonio legale e di scegliere il nome che porteranno i bambini"

"Saeko, è...è...oh, grazie" disse, prendendola tra le braccia, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Di niente. Maki avrebbe apprezzato. Ti amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, avrebbe voluto il meglio per te"

Kaori abbassò gli occhi pensando a suo fratello. Non ci sarebbe stato in quel particolare giorno, né per vedere crescere i suoi nipoti. Le mancava terribilmente. Saeko serrò la presa su quella che considerava una delle sue sorelle.

"Non volevo farti piangere, Kaori" sussurrò dolcemente.

"Tutto bene, non preoccuparti" rispose lei, tamponandosi gli occhi.

Saeko la prese per mano e la condusse verso il luogo della cerimonia. Avevano scelto un piccolo tempio lontano dalla città e uno dei loro conoscenti avrebbe officiato. Il posto era tranquillo e sereno, circondato da fiori di ciliegio. Un piccolo stagno coperto di ninfee circondava il chiosco dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia. Era stato Ryo a trovare quel posto e si era rifiutato di mostrarlo a Kaori, mantenendo la sorpresa.

Col suo completo, camminava su e giù per il giardino del tempio, aspettando l'ora della cerimonia. Era nervoso. Era tutto troppo bello. Sarebbe successo qualcosa: sarebbero stati attaccati, Kaori non si sarebbe presentata, i bambini si sarebbero ammalati...ci sarebbe stato qualcosa che gli avrebbe impedito di sposare Kaori...

Se solo fosse stato a casa, sarebbe andato a sparare un po', per calmarsi i nervi. Gli sarebbe piaciuta una sigaretta, ma dalla nascita dei gemelli aveva smesso: voleva restare con loro il più a lungo possibile.

"Vuoi stare fermo cinque minuti" si spazientì Umibozu.

"Ho una brutta sensazione" disse Ryo cupamente.

"Una brutta sensazione o sei nervoso? Hai paura che la tua fidanzata si renda conto dell'errore che ha commesso?" disse Umi senza cambiare tono.

"Cosa?! Ti ha detto qualcosa!" si preoccupò Ryo.

"Ma no, rilassati. Non succederà nulla e Kaori arriverà. Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio da Miki"

Ryo emise un gemito di disappunto in risposta, ma respirò interiormente. Era vero, era stupido da parte sua preoccuparsi così tanto. Avevano preso così tante precauzioni...

Finalmente, le macchine arrivarono. Si diresse al chiosco. La cerimonia stava per iniziare. Vide Saeko arrivare col passeggino, un'immagine piuttosto inaspettata ma affascinante. Si recò verso di lei per baciarla e accarezzare i suoi figli, ebbene sì, il grande Ryo Saeba coccolava i suoi bambini...

Sentiva sempre lo stesso soffio di felicità guardandoli dormire tranquilli, giocare con i piedini, prendere il biberon, balbettare...i suoi bambini, il suo stesso sangue...

Poi la musica che avevano scelto si fece sentire e tutti entrarono, e infine, la sposa. Ryo trattenne il fiato mentre la vedeva avanzare: era così bella. Indossava un magnifico abito a tubino bianco tenuto da due sottili spalline e che cadeva fino ai piedi. Non aveva né un cappello né il velo. Un vestito semplice come chi lo indossava...

La vide avvicinarsi a lui e un leggere vento fece volare i petali di ciliegio intorno a lei. Era un segnale promettente?

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso radioso, leggermente commosso, che gli arrivò dritto al cuore, un sorriso made in Kaori. Respirò profondamente per calmare il battito del suo cuore. Lei lo aveva accalappiato definitivamente, irrimediabilmente, eternamente. Era suo ed era fiero di esserlo. In qualche minuto, lei sarebbe diventata sua moglie, anche se solo agli occhi dei loro amici. Stava per vincere la sua migliore battaglia. Con l'atto di quel giorno, aveva decisamente vinto la battaglia contro se stesso, contro il divieto che si era imposto di toccare il suo angelo. Quando arrivò al suo fianco, lei gli porse un foglio. Il suo cuore si bloccò in un istante di paura, poi vide i suoi occhi luminosi e aprì il documento. Era un certificato di nascita ufficiale: ora aveva un'esistenza legale, reale. La guardò negli occhi, preoccupato: lui non poteva esistere...

"Va tutto bene. Ti spiegherò" disse, sorridendo e guardando Saeko. "Andiamo. Non vedo l'ora di diventare la signora Saeba" sussurrò Kaori, le guance arrossate dall'emozione che la conquistava. Il cuore dell'uomo sobbalzò. Lei avrebbe potuto portare il suo nome.

La persona che officiava fece svolgere la cerimonia con gioia e serenità. Arrivò il momento dei voti e i due sposi si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte all'altra, occhi negli occhi, mani nelle mani. Kaori iniziò con voce leggermente tremante:

"Ryo, quando ti ho incontrato, ero solo un'adolescente, appena una liceale. Tu eri il migliore amico di questo fratellone che adoravo e, solo per questo, mi sembravi inaccessibile. Questo non mi ha impedito di innamorarmi di te a prima vista..."

"Così tanto tempo" mormorò lui, ma lei lo sentì e gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente.

"La nostra relazione tumultuosa..." sentì una risatina tra il pubblico, vide Ryo sollevare un sopracciglio, e sorrise.

"Tutto ciò che abbiamo vissuto ha solo rafforzato i sentimenti che provo per te. Senza di te, io non sarei io, sarei persa e sola. Senza di te, avrei una vita normale ma noiosa e insipida. La mia vita vale la pena di essere vissuta solo con te e i nostri figli circondati dalle persone che ci sono care. Ti amo, Ryo, ti amerò per tutta la vita"

Sollevò le sue mani e le baciò. Lui sentì una scossa elettrica lungo tutto il corpo a quel semplice tocco.

"Kaori, sono un uomo più dotato per l'azione che per le parole. Ma penso che il mio modo di mostrarti quanto ti amo non sarebbe apprezzato dai nostri amici..."

Rimase in silenzio sentendo i 'Per pietà', 'L'ha fatto', 'Non può essere vero'...e riprese con un sorriso, sentendo caldo nell'incrociare l'espressione di lei piena di desiderio:

"Oggi farò uno sforzo: anch'io mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho visto, ma l'uomo che ero non poteva lasciare entrare nel suo cuore la ragazza che eri, una ragazza pura, sensibile e gioiosa. Beh, certo, non avevo visto in quel momento la donna piena di foga e passione, il demone dai martelli, geloso e possessivo"

Kaori fece una smorfia. Sì, lei era tutto ciò. La ragazza sensibile poteva trasformarsi in un'arpia sotto la presa della passione e quell'uomo scatenava la passione nel suo cuore. Il pubblico ridacchiò.

"Ma penso che tuo fratello sapesse cosa stava facendo quando mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di te. Sapeva bene come leggere le persone che lo circondavano. Non sapevo se sospettava che tu ti saresti presa cura di me così come io di te, ma è possibile. Il nostro vivere insieme, la nostra partnership mi ha trasformato: ero cinico, tu buona, ero solo, tu mi hai portato una famiglia, avevo una tana, tu ne hai fatto una casa, ti ho portato in un mondo nero e senza pietà, tu mi hai condotto verso la luce e la solidarietà. Mi hai insegnato a sperare, a vivere e ad amare. Ci hai insegnato a vivere insieme, ci hai aperto gli occhi sulla nostra amicizia. Quella che sembrava fragile tra tutti noi è in realtà la roccia della nostra famiglia allargata. E oggi..."

Si fermò, l'emozione che gli strangolava la gola. La guardò negli occhi per trarne la forza di continuare.

"Oggi, dopo tutti questi anni in cui ho giocato allo yo-yo con il tuo cuore per paura di lasciarmi coinvolgere, oggi mi offri il mondo e l'eternità, la redenzione, la felicità. La casa che hai creato per noi è finalmente piena di significato e amore come avrebbe dovuto essere da anni. La nostra bella famiglia" disse indicando i loro amici riuniti, "è cresciuta e crescerà ancora. Il tuo amore mi ha fatto crescere, Kaori. Metto il mio cuore ai tuoi piedi, metto la mia vita totalmente nelle tue mani. Ti amo, Kaori Makimura"

Asciugò le lacrime che si accumulavano nei suoi begli occhi. Moriva dalla voglia di baciarla e cedette all'impulso. Posò un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra e lasciò che l'officiante finisse la cerimonia. Si scambiarono gli anelli con molta emozione, poi conclusero la cerimonia con un tenero bacio.

"Signore e signori, vi prego di accogliere il signore e la signora Saeba!" disse l'officiante.

"E in più, è ufficiale e molto legale" disse Ryo, che rivolse a Saeko uno sguardo molto caloroso e riconoscente.

Si diressero tutti verso la tenda che era stata allestita per l'occasione, tranne i due sposi. Ryo portò Kaori a fare un giro del luogo.

"È stupendo, Ryo" sussurrò la giovane donna, abbagliata dalla bellezza del luogo.

"È un bel posto, ma tu sei stupenda. Sono contento che ti piaccia..."

Lei si fermò davanti allo stagno, ispirata dalla serenità del luogo, per calmare il battito del suo cuore ancora ribaltato dalla cerimonia e dalle sue parole. Le braccia di suo marito – che dolce parola alle sue orecchie – la strinsero.

"Un anno fa non ero così serena. Non avrei mai pensato che saremmo stati qui oggi"

"E io...mi chiedevo se non avessi cambiato sponda"

Sentì il suono della sua risata chiara e gioiosa, quella risata che poteva calmare tutte le sue angosce e rabbia. Appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, il suo profumo gli solleticò il naso.

"Sei felice, Ryo?"

"No. Felice non è una parola abbastanza forte per descrivere come mi sento, è ben oltre" mormorò, la voce roca. La sentì rabbrividire alle sue parole. Non poté fare a meno di baciarle il collo. Sentì il suo corpo reagire, il suo respiro accelerare. Si voltò e le prese le labbra in un bacio appassionato, lasciando entrambi ansimanti.

"Mi fermo qui, altrimenti..." lasciò in sospeso, ma i suoi occhi erano eloquenti tanto brillavano di desiderio.

Sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi e si voltarono. Mick avanzava, un grande sorriso sulle labbra. Senza dubbio era stato il testimone della scena.

"Vi aspettano tutti, specialmente i due piccoli mostri"

"Arriviamo"

"Gran bel discorso, comunque. Per un uomo di poche parole, non te la sei cavata male"

"Grazie, Mick. Me lo ricorderò" disse Ryo scherzosamente.

"Aspetta, ho una cosa da dirvi"

La coppia si fermò mano nella mano e lo guardò. Sembrava un po' imbarazzato.

"Volevo parlarvi di quella notte. Non so perché ma i ricordi mi sono tornati e volevo condividerli con voi"

Entrambi lo guardarono, attendendo il resto. Per loro, il caso era chiuso, ma se Mick voleva parlarne, lo avrebbero ascoltato:

"Non è successo niente tra noi, Kaori. Ne sono sicuro. Mi sono addormentato in salotto dove mi ero spogliato e, non so perché, sono andato di sopra da Ryo. Forse sonnambulismo o per dirgli una battuta mentre ero ubriaco, non lo so. Stavate dormendo. Io ero andato, non ci ho riflettuto e mi sono addormentato"

Aspettò la loro reazione. Kaori lo abbracciò e disse:

"Grazie Mick. Sono contenta di sapere che quella notte, sono stata con una sola persona"

"Di niente. Ora, se ti annoi con questo qui, la mia porta è sempre aperta..."

"Angel, diventerai padre" si indignò Ryo.

"Ho il diritto di sognare, no?" rispose, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Kaori prese i due uomini per un braccio e li condusse al luogo del ricevimento. La giornata trascorse senza intoppi, senza attacchi, senza martelli. Nessun'arma fu sguainata, nessun lancio di coltello...in breve, fu una giornata quasi banale, come ne conoscevano ben poche. Una bella giornata per celebrare la vita, l'amicizia e l'amore.

*sono sempre io, la traduttrice rompiscatole...questo nome mi aveva incuriosita e ho anche cercato se esistano, nella cultura Giapponese, i doppi nomi...mi risulta di no, anche perché ogni nome in giapponese ha già un suo significato. Presumo però che in questo caso, Miki sia stato scelto per via della nostra ex mercenaria preferita, mentre Aiko significa 'figlia dell'amore'...solo un appunto che volevo lasciare :P


End file.
